Devotion
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: When you're devoted to someone, you're ready to do anything for him, no matter what can happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here's a short story! I will try to update as much as I can. Shouldn't be long, it's just something I had in mind and it will take a couple of chapters. I'm not exactly sure where I'm heading with it but hopefully, it will have a nice outcome at the end. All I know for sure, there will be a lot of romantic sparkles between our two main characters ;). It's set somewhere in season 2, let's say like the mid-season. Jo doesn't know Henry's secret yet but Lucas does (this is not a spoiler, I'm just putting that here because I had no intention to mention that in the story).So hope you'll enjoy and don't come in here to comment only on my grammar issues because if it wasn't your native language, you wouldn't do better, so thank you.**

 **Thanks to anyone who will follow the story :)**

* * *

 **Devotion**

\- This is a nightmare – Jo stated, as she was trying to convince everyone that Henry was innocent.

Innocent in what? A murder he didn't commit.

They have been working on a very weird case that was awfully similar to the one they had with Clark Walker, aka Henry fake stalker.

The case in question was left with Henry's tools, and as it wasn't enough there wasn't one but three murders. At first, Henry thought it was just a coincidence until he realized the real murderer was using his tools in a perfect accuracy.

Of course, everyone at the 11th knew Henry wasn't a murderer and Reece was doing her best to cover the fact their M.E could risk his career because of some unfortunate events.

But obviously, the case has now reached the head of the FBI and they have been interrogating Henry for days and didn't want to hear any excuses. Reece had no power to stop them and frankly she really wished she did. Jo was boiling, she knew Henry was being framed but nothing they could say or do would change a thing. And the fact the 11th has been covering for him until they could find the real murderer wasn't helping any.

To Henry's displease he had to admit whoever was using his tools was doing a perfect job and he was clueless to whom could hold such a grudge against him that he was ready to ruin his career.

Henry knew it couldn't be Adam because he was still in his lock-up syndrome and wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. But the possibility that his enemy had a couple of accomplices was still to take in consideration.

So once again the FBI was interrogating Henry but only this time, things were bad really bad because they had found fingerprints and they obviously matched Henry's. After a couple of question to embarrass the M.E at best, they were charging him for crimes he didn't commit

\- Dr. Morgan, you're under arrest for the murders of May Tag, John Crew, and Alex Hill…

Those words were fading in both Jo and Henry's ears as two FBI's agents were escorting Henry toward the exit of the precinct.

Reece was trying one last time to convince the agent in charge

\- Agent Muller! Please, Dr. Morgan is one of us. He hasn't done anything, this is unlikely to be him. He's being framed, just…

The FBI's agent shook his hand

It doesn't matter now. We got prints, we got his tools. He's going behind bars and good luck on convincing the judge that he's not guilty.

The FBI agents were now near the elevator and Jo screamed

\- No! Henry!

They looked at each other right in the eye and Henry barely whispered in an audible voice

\- I'll be fine. Keep working on the case.

Jo wasn't going to let this one go

\- He's innocent, you son of a bitch! – she yelled while running toward agent Muller, ready to choke him with her bare hands and if it wasn't for Hanson stopping her before she had the chance to do something she would regret, she would have obviously kicked the FBI agent right in his parts… Though Hanson really had troubles keeping her steady.

\- I swear to God Muller, you're not done hearing about me. I hope karma will hit you back, heartless bastard. We're going to prove Henry's innocent.

Muller just rolled his eyes and closed the elevator's doors

\- I look forward to it

\- Watch me! - Jo threatened

She shared a worried look with Henry and when the doors closed she could hardly hide how upset she was about that stupid outcome. Like Henry was a killer. While there was still a psychopath out there, who was probably rubbing his hands for what he did.

Hanson carefully let her go as the lieutenant walked toward them

\- Jo… I know how you must feel. We all do but I promise we'll do anything to….

\- Why did you let them take him? – she cut trembling with rage

Reece found herself speechless at the detective's tone. Hanson tried to cool it down

\- Jo… Lieu is just trying to…

\- Knock it off, Mike! – she barked

Hanson didn't dare to say one more word. Jo folded her arms and raised one eyebrow toward her lieutenant. Reece was completely off words. She never saw Jo ever being that pissed.

\- Jo… I did my best. They are the FBI, they're above me. I can't fight their authority.

Jo didn't want to hear it. She wasn't going to let Henry ruin his career because the FBI was too stupid to look further. She knew they were above the law and being a detective was just a joke next to them.

\- You didn't try hard enough – she replied in a dry tone

Reece tried not to look hurt because she knew Jo didn't mean it. She was upset and Henry meant a lot to her, it was no secret to anyone so she was looking to release her rage and she was the lieutenant so of course, she was the one responsible.

Jo remained silence for a while, trying to think about something to get Henry off that prison. But everything she was thinking about was beyond illegal. At that point, what was legal anyway. They already took Henry and he was innocent so to hell with that. Priorities first.

She didn't add any more words and just walked toward the elevator

\- Where are you going? – Hanson asked

\- That is none of your business and do not follow me, both of you.

She eyed her lieutenant and her partner and closed the elevator's doors. Hanson looked at Reece

\- what are we going to do Lieu?

Reece shook her head

\- I have no idea detective… I really wish I had the power to do more but we have to keep trying, that's the best we can do for now.

 **###**

\- Lucas! – Jo barged into the morgue and startled Henry's young assistant

He quickly dropped what he was doing and met her halfway

\- Huh, listen, Jo… I know the FBI just brought Henry but I promise he didn't kill anyone and I'm not going to sleep till I can figure this shit out, there's no way he's going to pay for somebody's else crimes.

Jo rolled her eyes

\- I'm aware! Thank you! Why do you think I'm here?

Lucas shrugged

\- You maybe wanted to hear what I have regarding the bodies or whatsoever?

Jo shook her head

\- Honestly, I couldn't care less! The priority is to help Henry first and then we'll talk about the how and why.

Lucas attention was now fully on the detective

\- Okay! What do you have in mind?

Jo bit her lips

\- Something that is not legal. We can't involve Mike or Reece! This must stay between you and I and eventually Abe! Let's wait a few days! But I'll need your help, I really do.

Lucas nodded

\- Anything to get Henry out of the troubles.

Jo smiled. She knew she could count on Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, everyone, for your reviews! Glad you're enjoyed that first chapter. Here's chapter 2. It's short, I wanted to put the whole in one but wouldn't be funny if I did. Hope you'll enjoy that one as well.**

* * *

\- You and Lucas are going to do what? – Abe yelled, a few days after when Jo came in the shop to talk to him about her and Lucas's plan, well mostly hers but Lucas was as excited as a kid in Disneyland.

Jo melted a bit on the small couch in the apartment, sipping on her tea.

\- Yes… I know…. But truly I can't think of anything else.

Abe raised a brow

\- You can't think about…. Jo, what happened to your famous "stay put" rule?

Jo shrugged. Abe rolled his eyes.

\- I honestly don't know what to think about it. I know Henry didn't do anything. I know him by heart. He wouldn't have the nerve. The last man he killed had him traumatized enough like this but I don't know how to feel about that plan of yours …

Jo put the cup down and started pacing

\- What other choices do we have? The FBI is never going to let this one go. They got Henry on their radar and they won't change their mind. They can be assholes sometimes and trust me, that Muller guy won't hear any of it.

Abe remained silence. He was all for his father to get back at home and prove that he wasn't guilty but Jo's plan was kind of… More than illegal, no one could be mistaken on that.

Toward his long silence, Jo added

\- Do you really want to see Henry stuck in prison, forever?

She had a point and she had the thing to point them out. Abe sighed and stood up.

\- You're right! I know! I really don't want him to spend the rest of his life out there. Who knows how they could treat him

\- exactly!

Abe looked at Jo. She was so bold and determined to prove Henry's innocence. He smiled. A weak smile because if he had to be honest with himself, he was really worried what would happen to his father with that case and indirectly what would happen to Jo.

\- But what about the case? How are you going to deal with it?

Jo rubbed two frustrated hands in her hair

\- We'll find a way! We always do! But we'll have to work harder and make a list of all the people that could be potential suspects and mostly the ones with a medical background or so. We'll have to dig in our cases from last year see if someone comes up.

She bit her lips in frustration

\- And you'll be a gem if you could also give up all the people that have been in contact with Henry in one way or another, acquaintances, friends, whoever that could lead us to the one that is trying to make him like the murderer he's not.

Abe nodded. Just like his father, he knew Adam couldn't be the one responsible. Right now, Abe didn't see anyone that could be a suspect. No one that was in their acquaintances would be able to use Henry's tools like that but it could also be only just a trick.

\- So, you're sure you want to do that? – Abe, asked even though he knew the answer. When it came to Henry, Jo wasn't thinking about anything else.

She nodded

\- You know I won't let anything happen to him.

Abe felt his heart twisted. He took her hands in his and smiled.

\- You know, it's been a while since someone cared like that for him. I just wish he was…

Abe wanted to share how much Henry deserved to tell her the truth about his condition but this was all up to him. Jo frowned

\- He was what?

Abe shook his head

\- Nothing! You're a very good friend to him, kid…. I hope Henry knows how lucky he is to have you.

Jo blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear

\- No Abe, I'm the one who's lucky to have him. I'll get him out of here, don't worry.

They hugged each other and Abe squeezed her hand

\- Just be careful, please.

Jo nodded, trying not to break down

\- I will! I'll keep you updated!

Jo kissed him on the cheek, thanked him for the tea left the old man. Abe sighed

\- God, Kid, I hope you know what you're doing.

 **###**

\- Is everything settled? – Jo asked Lucas a few days later at the morgue, while Reece and Hanson were busy trying to make calls over calls to get Henry out of prison but they were as much talking to a wall, no one wanted to listen.

The young assistant nervously nodded

\- Yes yes! It should be good!

Jo raised a brow

\- Should be? Lucas, it's either good or it's not, there's no in between. We can't mess this one up and you know it.

\- I know that but I can't guarantee we're 100% safe on that one but I will say, we only got 20% of chance that an error could occur.

Jo folded her arms. She didn't have time for any games. Henry has been in prison for two weeks now and the judge, the FBI and everyone else in the city didn't want to hear his guilt's plaid and the 11th now owned a very bad reputation, so the more Reece was trying to sell Henry's good intentions the more they appeared like they were all as much as suspects. Reece was exasperated, everyone was but Jo and Lucas would soon enough handle all of that.

\- So what does that mean? – Jo asked again in a frustrated tone – is this going to work or it's not?

\- Again I as I said, it should work.

Jo threw her hands up in the air

\- Fine! It should! But you'd better bet your ass it, WILL. Because if something goes wrong, we're all going down with Henry and I'm not only talking about you and I both… Though obviously, the consequences for us would be worst… But let's not think negatively.

Lucas nodded and let out a deep sigh

\- You know! I worked very hard on that and I lost a lot of sleep over it! I can't deal with the fact no one wants to listen that Henry is innocent despite all the good things he brought on the cases. It's like the whole city is against him and I find that truly unfair.

Jo weakly smiled

\- I know Lucas! I know! That's why he can only count on us. We're his closest friends…

She looked down and Lucas could notice a slight blush on her cheeks. He was wondering how long those two would keep dancing around the other without acting. It's not like everyone hadn't noticed what was going on between them. He cleared his throat and asked her.

\- Did you talk to Abe about it?

She nodded

\- Yes! He thinks we're crazy but he approves. Just, work with him once… Once everything is done. You'll need each other.

Lucas agreed and checked the time

\- I don't know about you but my day ends in one hour. So how are we establishing things?

Jo rubbed her chin

\- You go home and you take everything we need. I'll pick you up. I'll send you a text when we're good to go.

She took her phone and quickly scrolled down all over it

\- I made sure to check every shift. It's a quiet evening so we should be good but we won't take any risks and we'll do what we talked about, alright?

\- Okay!

They both looked at each other, unsure of what that plan of them would bring. Jo never saw Lucas being so concerned and nor that she could blame him.

\- Jo! I have to be honest, I'm afraid because there's that small "what if doesn't work" in my mind.

Jo felt her heart beat faster and she agreed

\- I would lie to you if I was saying I wasn't afraid! But I'm only doing this for him. I don't care about the afterward, I just live in the present, we'll deal with everything later but Henry hasn't done anything wrong and we know it. That's the only way to protect him from a doomed fate…

Jo thought, 10 years in the job and she always respected everything related to it. She never tried to stand up against the one above her, she never tried anything risky for her career and along with it, someone's else career. In that case Lucas and somehow Henry too.

Lucas read her thoughts. He took a step forward and stood in front of her like he didn't know what to do. Jo raised her watery eyes toward him.

\- I know it's wrong but I just… I can't let anything happen to him… I just… He's not like that Lucas, we know he's not, he doesn't deserve this… I…

Lucas rarely saw Jo being so fragile but she was only human just like everyone else was. And he also never witnessed anyone ready to lose everything for someone else. He never saw that kind of love in front of his two eyes. Jo was deeply afraid of the outcome of this, but also she was determined to save the man she loved and he couldn't blame her for that. She had a purpose now and that purpose was Henry. She has been a lost soul, they both were and they found their way to each other and as long as Henry was in her life, nothing else mattered. And he knew, Henry better came clean with her sooner than later.

He shyly wrapped his arms around the detective who didn't push him away or tried to draw her sidearm. She let Lucas dragged her toward him as she felt her tears falling down her cheeks.

He rubbed her back and whispered

\- We'll make it work, Jo! I promise. If there's someone that can get Henry out the troubles, it's without a doubt, you.

He felt her smile against him and he knew, tonight he didn't have the right to get anything wrong. The 20% error wasn't going to be a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all, for your reviews! Here's chapter 3, a bit longer. Next one should be the most interesting part O:).**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

Before she went on a risky adventure with Lucas that same evening, Jo had something to take care of. Something she would have never done in her right mind but she didn't care about anything else at the moment, except getting Henry out of that prison.

She looked at the building in front of her and sighed. It has been a while.

She walked toward the reception and tried to ignore all the screams in her ears. She was trying to convince herself this was her daily ritual within the job she picked.

The receptionist raised his eyes

\- Yes?

\- Hum…

Jo showed her badge and explained the reason she was in there.

\- Alright! You can wait in the visitor's room. Someone will bring him in

\- Thank you!

\- Martinez!

A man with Hispanic features very similar to Jo's raised his eyes from his book in the prison cell he was sitting.

\- Yes?

\- Your daughter is here to see you!

He seemed surprised. His children weren't visiting him especially his daughters. Only his son was coming from time to time and that's how it has been for the past few years.

One guard escorted Victor Martinez, aka Jo's father to the visiting room where she was waiting for him.

When her eyes crossed his, she lost that sparkle she always had in her beautiful brown eyes. She narrowed her face, making her look tougher.

The guard said

\- You've got 15 minutes!

Victor nodded toward him to thank him and stood still in front of his daughter who took just a slight step forward

\- Jo! Kiddo! It's been a while! I have to say when they told me my daughter was here, I was excepting to see your sister.

Jo furrowed her brows

\- Clara doesn't come here!

\- True! But she writes which you don't.

Jo turned her face to her left and tried to ignore her boiling rage. This wasn't the time to get even more upset.

Victor took a seat on one of the tables. Jo walked toward him and folded her arms against her chest, nervously squirming.

\- So to what do I have the honor?

\- What? Do you think it's a pleasure to be here?

\- I'm not saying it is! But you would never come here if this wasn't for a reason. Right?

Jo nodded and finally decided to sit in front of her father

\- There's something I need to ask you!

\- Go ahead!

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath, whispering as low as she could

\- I wanted to know… Do you still have that car you stole years ago?

Victor was pretty much surprised by her question. His daughter was within the law, and he never expected her to ask such a thing.

His long silence forced Jo to explain herself

\- Dad! I'm not here as a cop! I'm just here as your daughter. Remember, the daughter you always counted on to keep silence when you were doing your dirty laundry.

Victor knew he was far from being the best father for his children but somehow his youngest one wasn't cutting him any slack, not that he could blame her. She was the one who put him behind bars and she has been carried that burden ever since.

\- Yes! It's still here! Where I dropped it the last time.

Jo bit her lips

\- Can it still work? And I don't remember, you removed the license plate, right?

\- Just need to be filled but yeah it should work. Wasn't an old, nor a bad car, now it's just probably around 12 years old. And yes I did remove the license plate.

\- Okay good!

Victor looked at his daughter straight in the eye like he could see her through her soul

\- What's going on kiddo? Why all the interest in my old car? Did something happen? Is this for a case?

Jo rolled her eyes

\- No! I told you, I'm not here as a cop! We can say it's a case but a personal one.

By the look on her father's face, Jo knew he wasn't going to let that one go. Plus they still had time before the visit ended.

\- My partner, my best friend has been unfairly put in prison and I intend to help him escape.

Victor furrowed his brows

\- Detective Hanson?

Jo shook her head

\- No! My M.E. He's been working with me for a year and we… We became close. He always helped me when I needed to and he solved all my cases. I need to give the favor back. I can't let him ruin his life in that prison for something he hasn't done.

Victor remained silence. Jo wasn't looking at him. After all this time, she couldn't find the strength to face her father who has been sitting in prison for the same motive they put Henry in, only no one framed him and Jo knew it.

\- Jo! I don't want to sound mean but maybe if they found evidence, he's…

This time she completely glared at him

\- No! I know Henry! He's not like that! He would never kill anyone! The last man he killed in self-defense got him to lock himself away from the world for three long weeks. Someone framed him and I'm going to prove it!

\- I was just saying!

\- Well but you're wrong! You don't know him! I'm sorry to tell you this dad, but you're sitting here for a reason, Henry is not.

Victor knew what to expect. He pursed his lips in a fine line.

\- You… You're never going to forgive me, are you?

Jo shook her head

\- I don't know! But right now, I still can't dad. I can't. Just be grateful I came in here to ask for your help because if I could have done it otherwise I would have done it. But aside from me, neither Clara nor Luis knows where you put that damn car so I had to come.

Victor had to accept his youngest daughter would probably never forgive him but at least he had the occasion to see her which he hadn't in the past 10 years.

A small smile crossed his face

\- That Henry… He's more than just a friend, isn't he?

Jo felt trapped by her father's question. She blushed from head to toe and babbled.

\- He's… I… We're… He's just my partner and I care a lot about him… It's not….

Victor couldn't hide his smirk

\- I couldn't give you the love you needed as a father… Hopefully, someone else can and the way your eyes shone when you mentioned him, he seems like a man that can take care of you. I'm not in a good position to talk, I know everything that I have done is more than wrong and I'm going to pay for that for the rest of my life, I know that but if that man didn't do anything then protect him and give him all of you. Life is short and we never enjoy it as much as we should. That will always remain my biggest regret.

Jo didn't know what to add. She kept herself distant from her father in the last decade and didn't try to keep in touch or asked for news. During their family meals with her brother and her sister, talking about him was even forbidden. Because Jo couldn't forgive him but her mother was even worst and didn't want even to hear her children even dared to visit him.

\- So I shouldn't encourage you to do any illegal thing especially in your career but I know when you're devoted to someone, you're in 100%. You'll find the car where I left it. The key is also at the same place. One gas container should be enough to start that pretty.

Jo simply nodded and the guard came back to bring Victor back to his cell.

\- Hope I can talk to you someday soon kiddo!

He waved to his daughter and Jo watched him leave. She let out a breath she didn't know she's been holding. She checked her phone. Lucas's day was probably already over. She left the visiting room and sent a text to the young assistant for him to meet her at the prison.

She waited for him near her car, drinking an iced coffee from the only Starbucks in the area. She spotted a cab and Lucas getting out of it. He quickly jogged beside her.

\- So? What was so important you wanted me to meet you there?

He then realized they were standing in one of the highest security prisons in Manhattan

\- Correct me if I'm wrong but Henry isn't in there unless there's something I missed.

Jo sipped on her drink

\- No, he's not! It doesn't matter why I was here! Before we go tonight, there's something I need to take care of. But I can't take my car to go so that's why you're here. If you could bring it back to the station, I'll be grateful.

She handed him the key and before giving them to him, she warned

\- This is my work's car. Do not play with the sirens and don't do anything stupid. You just bring it back to the station and I'll pick you up tonight like we said, okay?

Lucas nodded. He was scared by Henry but he was very much by Jo too and lately wasn't a good idea to piss her off.

\- I'll take care of it! But can you at least tell me where you're going?

She shook her head

\- It's a long story! I'll explain everything tonight and you'd better do not judge me and shut the hell up once you know about it.

Lucas chuckled

\- Don't worry about that! I know a thing or two about keeping big secrets now.

His eyes widened at the realization he almost let slip what he knew about Henry. Jo eyed him but decided this wasn't worth asking any question.

\- Now go before I change my mind! I'll meet you tonight, be ready and again don't do anything stupid till there.

\- Got it!

Once Lucas was out of sight, Jo called a cab. While waiting for it she quickly called Abe to ask him if he knew where she could find a small gas container for a _Jaguar STR_ from 12 years ago. He was surprised by her request so she quickly summed up the situation. After getting a lot of exclamations like "really… Damn!" and, "a female cop from a tough neighborhood" just like Henry told her one year ago she was able to get an address not far from where she was supposed to get the car so that's where she asked the cab to stop and she would just walk the few miles left.

She felt nervous, sweaty but somehow excited. Breaking the rules never been that awesome and it was for a good cause.

\- Just a few hours left Henry! We're almost there!

* * *

 **Author's note:** _ **I didn't get into the details about Jo's father but I assumed and I'm pretty sure that's the reason he's been sitting in prison is that he killed someone. I don't have time to explain the whole story I have in my mind, maybe one day I'll write something out of it but if you want to know what I've been thinking about that, you can check Twitter, I've made a theory so I used it in that story :).**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying that story! Here's chapter 4. I wanted to cut it in two parts but I told myself I needed to stop being evil lol. So here we are, hopefully, you'll enjoy it!**_

 _ **Also, Angie, I had no intention to mention what you told me but you gave me the idea so thank you :p.**_

* * *

Once she put her hands on the gas container, Jo headed toward the only empty place where her father dropped that jaguar 12 years ago. She sighed at the memory. She always had to cover her father for his bullshit until the day she couldn't anymore and had to put him behind bars. She was still a newbie as a detective when she had to do that and this has been following her ever since. She was somehow blaming herself for not being able to stop her father to kill that man and ruining his life because he was still her father but she had a choice to make. This explained why she never drew her sidearm on anyone within 10 years in that job, expect the day she faced Mark Bentley but it was self-defense. But today, there was nothing more than she wanted but choke the one who was framing Henry for a crime he didn't commit. She could feel her blood boiling at the thought of that person quietly walking away in the streets of New York while Henry was wasting his time in jail. She hated that feeling.

It was starting to be dark and truly a bit cold as well. This wasn't exactly the best time of the year. But Jo didn't mind. She was focusing on only one thing, and her determination to succeed was beating any other feeling.

She walked on a lost rails way that hasn't been used for a good 40 years, somewhere around Harlem. No one was coming around here or just people doing drugs or anything that could be illegal. Still, her father perfectly hid the car and nobody could have found it.

After walking for like seemed forever especially with her gas container, she reached the end of the rails way and let out a huge breath. She maybe was a cop, but she was no Hulk.

This was the place. No one could have guessed because there was a lot-lot of bushes covering some kind of wood cave and it simply appeared like a tree in the middle of the forest.

She found the lock and picked it without any trouble. She checked if no one was around but she knew that area was pretty quiet until a certain hour.

She coughed when she walked in because there was a lot of dust and not like it was surprising. She turned on her light and bumped into the car that was still in perfect condition but covered with dust. She rolled her eyes. Her father wasn't exactly the tidiest one.

She blew on it and coughed once more.

\- Damn Henry! The things I'm doing for you! You'd better put a ring on my finger afterward.

She blinked and wondered if she really did think out loud. Luckily for her, she was alone in that cave.

She managed to open the door even if it was still a bit stuck. She took place in the driver's seat and looked for the key that her father hid in the gloves box. He has done it on purpose so no one could open the car from the outside except her and he knew it.

She knew the car wouldn't move but she had to be honest with herself, even though it was stolen, this was a great car and she knew Henry had a weakness for them.

She exited the car to fill it up. Once her business done, she went back inside and started the engine and let out a satisfying smile when she heard the sound.

\- Here we go! No error allowed tonight!

A few hours later she found herself at Lucas's place and waited for him outside. He quickly exited his building and remained dumbfounded when he saw the car Jo was in. He took place in the passenger's seat and raised a brow.

\- What? – she asked

\- Where… Where did you get that car?

She sighed

\- Lucas! You really need to stop asking questions! Remember earlier my visit to the prison?

He nodded

\- Well, that car is a part of that long story I don't have time to tell you about but just bear with me, okay?

\- Okay! I guess it would have been stupid of me to think you would have come to get me with your own car.

She chuckled

\- Like I'm that dumb! They would have traced me down in a matter of seconds and I wouldn't even have time to put Henry to safety and we would all be in troubles.

Lucas looked all over the car and nervously squirmed

\- Does it have a license plate?

Jo shook her head

\- Nope! And even if it did, I would definitely remove it! Luckily for me, I don't have the best dad in the world.

She looked down as Lucas wanted to know more but she cleared her throat and checked the time

\- So are we good? You're not going to freak out there and ruin our only chance, are you?

Lucas wondered if he was such a chicken for her to state something like this

\- Come on Jo! Am I the kind to freak out that easily?

Jo looked at him with an obvious look. Lucas melted a bit on his seat and groaned.

\- If you're referring to that time, Henry asked me to catch the rats… I mean in my position you would have been scared too, you don't know what kind of disease they can bring.

Jo pursed her lips in a fine line

\- And what about that time with the computer?

Lucas sighed

\- Fine! I freak out easily but this won't happen tonight. You have my word. I want Henry out as much as you do.

Jo smiled. She was teasing him but she knew when it was about his friends, Lucas was very devoted too.

\- Well, if we're both ready! Let's go then

 **###**

Their trip led them to the Manhattan detention complex. Jo had the schedule of all the guards, and tonight it was a woman's turn along with the one in charge of the video surveillance and two were posted outside.

It was midnight! In 30 minutes or so, the guards would go on break for at least 15 minutes. Jo knew the guard in charge of checking the video surveillance would go to the vending machine in the hall and let his coffee at this working place. As for the female cop, she would go to the girls changing room to make a call. This would be her opportunity.

Jo looked at the building, her hands were contracted on the steering wheel.

Lucas tried to cool things down

\- Is that a jaguar?

Jo startled

\- What?

\- The car! It's a Jaguar, isn't it?

Jo nervously nodded

\- It is! Why?

\- Nothing! Just, Henry will be delightful to see that.

A small smile crossed Jo's face

\- I know! That's my luck.

Lucas slowly put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed some bit

\- Jo! Everything will be fine! I rehearsed that plan all over again for the past two weeks. I tried so many times and it always worked, so I don't see how it's going to get wrong but we'll have a limited time to do what we need to do.

She agreed

\- Yes! We can't miss that one, it's now or never.

They waited for the 30 minutes to pass and once the time was up they're both slowly got off the car and walked toward the building like two cats in the night.

Lucas was tall so he had a better view of what was going on inside.

\- Clear! No one's around. I just need to get in the surveillance's room and do what we talked about.

Jo got on her tiptoes and noticed the female cop she was supposed to get.

\- She's going toward the changing room. We have to act now, or we're all screwed.

She dug into her pockets and removed one sleeping pill.

\- Here! Don't miss that Lucas. This one rests on you, if we miss it, we miss everything.

Lucas rolled his eyes

\- Stop worrying! I got it! This is gonna work. Give me that.

As per usual Jo picked the lock with such a facility, Lucas gulped, thinking that one day if she wanted to expose him she would get into his home like nothing.

They were lucky because it was a quiet night, meaning there was basically no one on the prison except the female cop and the guard from the surveillance's room. There was also no one at the reception to prevent any undesirable visitors. Jo whispered

\- I never saw a prison with lack of staff like that! I mean, who am I to complain.

Lucas asked

\- It's Wednesday, isn't it?

\- Yes! But what does it have to do with everything?

\- I don't know! Henry once told me Wednesday was the day when it was less watched and with less staff and that's why most escapes were happening that day. Also depending on the prison but that one isn't a big one so I guess that's why.

Jo shrugged

\- Well, maybe! I never worked in a prison so I can't tell you! Not surprise that Henry knows that stuff but could be right. And yes, that prison doesn't hold big criminals. They put Henry in there only because it was closer to the 11th and I feel like because even themselves aren't really sure if he's guilty or not but they would do anything for us to stay away from him.

They spotted the guard leaning against one of the vending machines, checking his phone and eating a snack. Lucas and Jo looked at each other

\- Go! I'll cover you if he goes back.

Lucas quickly stepped into the surveillance's room and was amazed by the many screens and the different rooms of the prison it was showing. He was able to spot the hall Henry was in and obviously never indented to try and get out. Couldn't blame him.

He dropped one pill into the coffee and exited as fast as he came in.

\- Is it done? – Jo asked, surprised he acted that fast

\- Yes! Now we'll take care of your friend and that's where the toughest part begins.

Jo frowned

\- In my opinion, that is currently the toughest part. Not being caught.

\- Yes, but we have to hope none of the prisoners are going to talk.

Jo felt tense

\- You are so full of optimism tonight!

\- I'm just saying

\- Well, in that case, just shut up! You're gonna jinx on us.

They hid behind a large wall when the guard headed back to his place. Lucas had dropped a tablet with a surveillance's app and they were both watching what was going on his phone. Jo kept looking at the time and sighed.

\- I hope he's not going to take forever to fell asleep because that girl won't take that much time in the changing room and I need to get in there ASAP.

Lucas looked at Jo and looked at his phone

\- Then go! I have the phone and the tablet and once he's out, I will do what we planned.

They both knew there was still two guards outside but that's the thing, they were behind the prison and couldn't see what was going on inside but they would have to act later anyway.

\- Okay! – Jo conceded – I'll go. Oh boy, I really hope everything will turn out fine.

They heard a loud thud, and they checked the phone. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

\- It didn't take long for that pill to work.

\- Something tells me that guy is a heavy sleeper. I got it from here. Go in that changing room.

\- Be careful though!

\- I will

Jo quickly ran in the opposite direction and heard a feminine voice coming from the changing room.

She hid behind the door and looked at the feminine figure who was back to her. She never did that before, not even with a suspect but this was for a good cause.

She quietly walked behind the girl, removed her sidearm and knocked the girl off with the hook

She fell down with a loud thud and Jo moved her to put her on the bench

\- Sorry – she whispered – this is not against you but I have no choice.

She removed the girl's badge, her gun, and her whole outfit, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She draped a blanket on top of her and kinda felt guilty about leaving her in that state. She would have a hundred questions running through her mind once she wakes up.

She sighed and whispered to herself

\- I hope I knocked her hard enough for her not to wake up anytime soon.

She hated this she really did but she couldn't leave any proofs behind her so she took the girl's bag and folded her own clothes on it.

\- Oh my God! I'm really sorry! I promise I will go to church more often if we can get everything right.

She exited the room at a pace she didn't know she had and quickly sent a text to Lucas asking him if he was ready because she was about to get in the prisoner's hall.

He told her Henry was in the hall 4 and the last cell but she needed to wait for the signal before going in. Which she did, by leaning against a wall and pretending she was just doing her rounds.

Lucas could see her with all the cameras. He was also able to check outside to see if the two guards weren't coming in. They would but right now they needed that first part to work.

He looked at the red button next to the keyboard

\- Well, we only live once. I mean for most of us! Bring it!

He pushed the button and an emergency alert started to ring loudly and as planned the two guards who were outside, walked inside. And spoke with Jo who kept a straight's face.

\- What happened?

\- Have no idea! But we need to secure the prisoners.

So far the plan was working so they needed to keep it that way. Lucas exited the room for a few seconds and lighted up a cigarette next to the smoke detector. Everything happened fast, the emergency alert and the smoke detector both rang together and the slight fire could be smelled from all along the halls. The two guards that were wondering what to do, looked at Jo.

\- It's a fire! Evacuate now!

Lucas went back to his surveillance's room and watched the guards, opening all the prison cells to bring the prisoners in the backyard until they could figure out the origin of the fire. Jo pretended to be part of the game and quickly ran away from the two guards once she was out of sight. She ran to hall 4 where no one except Henry was in and no one obviously had any intention to release him even for a short period. She picked up the lock and walked into the cell.

\- Henry!

She was the last face he was expecting to see and quickly got up and they shared a very needed hug

\- Jo? What are you doing here?

\- Save it for later! I need to get you out of here!

She pulled on his arms and looked all over them and sent a text to Lucas saying they were clear and she was heading toward the exit.

\- Excuse me? Jo, you can't just…

\- Henry, please just for once shut up and run! Do you really want to remain in here forever?

He didn't know what to say so he just shook his head

\- That's what I thought! Now run!

Lucas has received Jo's text and not like he couldn't see them with the cameras.

He smirked and said

\- Well! Didn't see anything, didn't know anything. No one was there.

He unplugged all the cameras and quickly manipulated the last files saved on the computers. He deleted all of them including the ones that didn't concern them but better safe than sorry. He deleted everything on the bin so no one would look for the files and made sure no hacker or whoever would ever put their hands on them so he went into the computer's settings and entered a programming code that restored the whole machine like it was new. He smiled. He felt really proud of that move.

\- Now we're talking! It's so fun breaking up the law.

With all the mess, they created and the guards unable to keep the prisoners to remain calm, Jo, Henry, and Lucas had everything they needed to run the hell away before someone catches them and get them all in troubles, troubles they would obviously remember their whole life because they were going to lose their right to ever work on their career.

Lucas joined them on their way out and Henry's eyes went wide

\- Lucas? What? You're in that too?

They were running toward the car and Lucas just waved at his boss

\- Hi, doc! Well, the how and why are all up to Jo but at least you're getting out of here so just be grateful and for once, shut up!

Henry felt a bit insulted, wondering why everyone was telling him to be quiet all the sudden. It's not like it was his own escape and they were taking risks for him, huge ones and he didn't want them to be even in deeper shit because of him.

Jo could read his thoughts and rolled her eyes

\- Stop thinking! I'll explain everything!

She was holding to his arm because she knew if she wasn't doing so, he would just walk back to his cell because that's how he was.

Once they reached the car they sighed with relief while all the alarms could still be heard in the prison and also the firemen's siren coming their way.

\- We don't have much time anymore! Get in – Jo ordered to Henry who was now standing in front of the car.

She didn't even let him make a decision nor look at the car, she just pushed him on the back seat and jumped on the driver's seat while Lucas joined her on the passenger's seat.

She started the engine and quickly drove far away from the prison

\- Henry, you may want to lie down until I drop Lucas to his apartment! It's late at night and I know there are a lot of patrols on the street and it's not time to ruin that plan that perfectly worked until now.

He opened his mouth but Lucas turned his head toward him and just nodded so he sighed and didn't ask for more but obviously those two had a lot to explain.

While keeping her eyes on the road, Jo added

\- Good job Lucas! You were able to keep a cold blood and I appreciate the effort you've made to keep us away from them.

Lucas felt his head swelling

\- I told you everything would have been okay! I never did hack anything before but truly I think I nailed it. I deleted everything, they're not even going to find their latest files, actually, it would take them a lot of time because I restored the computer.

Ever since they've planned that escape, Jo smiled widely. Henry in the backseat shouted

\- You hacked the prison's computer?

Both Lucas and Jo sighed

\- We did that for you, doc, so don't lecture us, thank you.

\- Thanks, Lucas, you took the words out of my mouth.

Henry groaned

\- You two… You're…

\- You're welcome – they both said

After crossing paths with a lot of patrols, probably because of the alarms at the prison, Jo finally reached Lucas's apartment. They looked at each other while Henry slowly sat down.

\- So you're home! You know what you need to do from now on.

Lucas nodded. Jo traded her phone for an untraceable one that Lucas handed her. Henry was completely confused and wondered if the lack of sleep was freezing his brain.

\- We're all going to work on the case from where we are. Once anyone finds something, anything that could be in Henry's favor, we call each other. Right?

\- Loud and clear!

Lucas looked at Jo and back at Henry and he smiled, before adding

\- Now I'm a bit worried about the Lieutenant. If the FBI doesn't put me down, she will….

Jo pat his shoulder

\- Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find something.

In different circumstances, Lucas would be thrilled to see the two of them taking a trip away from New York but in that case, he was hoping nothing bad would happen to them but Jo seemed to have her idea.

\- You two be careful and hope we can close that case soon enough. I won't stop working on it – he turned toward Henry who was awfully quiet – I will do it for you, doc because we need you at the station.

Henry shared a look with Jo, trying to communicate with her but she just kept a straight's face, not giving away anything.

Lucas squeezed Jo's hand and before he exited he asked

\- Wait! But what about Hanson?

\- Don't worry about him, I just texted him, he's going to be fine!

 **###**

\- What the hell Martinez? – Hanson groaned when he read the text that woke him up

He obviously shouted louder than he thought because Karen who was sleeping beside him, turned on the light and asked

\- Hey! Honey, is everything alright?

Hanson rubbed a frustrated hand on his face

\- I don't know… It's Jo, she went nuts…

He sat back on the bed to look at his wife

\- You remember when I told you Henry has been arrested and Jo wasn't going to let it go?

\- Yes, of course! I mean in her position I would have done the same.

Hanson frowned

\- Including planning an escape?

Karen remained silent before smiling

\- Well, if you were to be put in jail for something you haven't done, I would fight for you. And that's exactly what Jo is doing with Henry, she's fighting for him so if escaping was the best issue right now, she picked it. She's the kind of woman that would choose the man she loves before anything else.

Hanson felt uncomfortable hearing that out loud. He knew Jo had feelings for Henry, he wasn't that dumb but men were men and they weren't talking about how they felt.

\- So I guess I should encourage her? I mean, it's not like both their careers are in danger of doing what they did.

Karen chuckled

\- I'm sure Jo knows what she's doing but if it's the price to pay to be with him… But I wouldn't worry about her, she's a smart girl and she just needs your support while she's working out on a theory with his help.

Hanson sighed and looked at his phone. Jo didn't text him with her usual number and he couldn't even reply because this was an unknown number. She really did think about everything and he wondered how he hasn't noticed anything. She was very good when she wanted to. The perfect fit with Henry, obviously.

\- I just hope they're going to be safe and this isn't going to get worse from there.

* * *

Henry had moved on the passenger's seat since Jo told him she would take the tiniest and longest roads so no cops would be around or unlikely.

They didn't talk much since they dropped Lucas's home but now Henry couldn't hold it anymore

\- So where are we going exactly?

\- You'll see! I've got a place! No one will find us there. Until everything can come back to the way it is, this will have to do.

She was deeply serious and he hated that feeling. He never asked for anything. He was ready to accept his fate. Not the first time he was being put in jail for something he hasn't done. Only time would have been able to solve all of this. Though he understood her determination and he couldn't believe what she's done for him.

He felt his heart beat faster. The last time someone made a sacrifice for him, she died and he didn't want anything to happen to Jo and yet here they were, running God knew where to someplace only she knew and would get him safe until they had the last word on that case.

He sighed

\- Jo…You didn't have to do this…. I… What about your career? You know you could…

\- I don't care – she cut off

She quickly glanced at him and noticed the astonishment on his face. He was speechless. She added in a quieter tone.

\- Henry, as important is my career you are more important. And I won't let anyone drag you away from… From the life, you built.

She blushed at her last words and tried to focus on the road. They had a long way to go. Henry kept looking at her and thought she was crazy but again, he would probably have done the same for her. He had no idea where they were heading but he hoped they would solve that case together and obviously with the 11th.

His hand looked for Jo's, on the gear and he entwined his fingers with hers. She glanced again at him and they smiled at each other, feeling their heart beating down their throat. They knew as long as they were together, everything would be okay.

\- Thank you – he whispered

She just smiled and tightened her grip on his hand

\- One last thing – he added

Jo knew she wasn't done hearing him talk all along the road

\- What is it?

\- Is that a Jaguar?

She laughed

\- I know you wouldn't miss that one. You love them way too much.

\- Indeed I do! I couldn't help but want to get behind the wheel when I saw it but I barely had time to take a look at it.

\- You'll have time later!

He didn't want to ask but this beat him

\- My apologies, I am really annoying but how did you get that car?

She didn't reply. She knew as a cop, this was a bit embarrassing to admit. But this didn't take a lot for Henry to do the math.

\- Does it have anything to do with your father?

She pursed her lips

\- I guess I still can't hide anything from you, can I?

\- Oh! I just assumed since you told me he was…

She gently cut him off

\- I know what I said, Henry! It's just awkward to say it belonged to my father, I mean belong isn't the exact term, if you know what I mean.

Henry nodded

\- I see!

\- Taking my own car would have been much too risky.

They haven't let each other's hand go since they were in the car and Henry just squeezed it

\- I get it, Jo! I get it! Thank you for your wonderful friendship. You are a gem, detective.

She cringed at the "wonderful friendship". Really, he could be still so naïve sometimes. But she had hopes that adventure was going to turn into something more because she knew there was something, they both knew it. Just had to make Henry admit it.

She whispered

\- You should try and rest some bits. We have a long road ahead of us. I will try to take some breaks but short ones. We can't risk too much of our time on the roads, as clear as they are.

He nodded and leaned his head against the window. He didn't want to think about what tomorrow would bring them, he didn't want to think about everyone's faces once they would find out he wasn't in his cell anymore and he didn't want to think about what Reece would say about Jo's behavior. He quickly drifted off to sleep without being aware of it. Jo looked at him and felt a lump in her throat for different reasons.

Now they were all by themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying that story. Here's chapter 5 and all abroad the feels train, though my evil side probably took over as per usual ;).**_

* * *

Around 4:30 am, Jo started slowing down the engine, so Henry knew they were close to wherever they would stay. He didn't sleep much, barely 30 minutes after they left New York. Jo had taken some breaks so she could rest some bits herself but she didn't sleep more than 20 minutes while Henry was watching around them to make sure that indeed no officers were already looking for them.

It was completely dark and the slight lights coming from what looked like a village weren't really helping. Everything was closed. It was way too early. Henry noticed Jo only slowed down because she was basically driving in town so, of course, she couldn't go faster, although he suspected she was really growing tired and not that he couldn't blame her.

She drove through some woods and finally stopped the engine in the middle of nowhere, just a lake, and a cabin. Henry remained in his seat, looking at the landscape in front of him. Jo exited the car and looked at him.

\- Henry? You're coming or what?

He blinked but still wasn't moving

\- Where are we?

\- Get out and I will tell you! This won't solve anything if you're staying here.

He nodded and exited the car to join her. It was a bit warmer here but still, the temperatures were cold. They climbed two steps and Jo opened the cabin's door. Henry was even surprised she had a key.

He opened his mouth but she rushed him inside

\- It's been a while! I hope everything still works

She walked toward the fuse box, gave it a knock and the whole place lightened up like a Christmas tree.

Henry remained completely speechless by everything surrounding him. This was such a cozy and nice cabin. It wasn't big, it was enough for two people to fit in. There was a fireplace and a mezzanine upstairs. A nice little kitchen and everything was made of wood.

Jo had a slight blush covering her face and stood in front of him.

\- So, what do you think?

He was still amazed by the place

\- This is… Truly wonderful! What is this place?

Jo nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ears and babbled

\- Well… Hum… Sean and I, we… We bought that cabin before we got married. We told ourselves we would come here from time to time to enjoy some little time off only the both of us. But we never had the chance to come and that cabin has been lying around ever since. I never came back well I think all the dust in here speaks volume. So that's it. From the moment, they put you behind bars, I thought about it and I knew this was the right place to stay until we can prove you're innocent.

Henry felt uncomfortable. Jo really did everything to protect him and she really was risking a lot by being here so was he.

He met her halfway, both of them getting lost in each other's eyes.

\- But don't you have a lease for that? Or whatever agreement to say you're the owner of that place? They can track you down.

Jo rolled her eyes

\- I know that but they won't.

Henry was lost, he probably really needed to sleep

\- It was under Sean's name, and I never changed it. I know I should because technically it does belong to me. We bought it together but he signed under his name. I was going to add mine once we would be married. But in cases like that, I think you and I both should be grateful I didn't make the change.

Henry smiled and nodded. She was as smart as he was. She bit her lips and walked past him.

\- Come on, I'll show you around!

He followed her even though they were both a bit dizzy… A lot dizzy, they really needed to rest before working on that case and think about the theories that would lead to the real murderer.

She showed him the kitchen which was empty. Jo reassured him, telling him the small town was near them, no one would pay attention to them but she would go to the groceries store alone just in case.

When they climbed the mezzanine, she showed him the small bathroom divided into the bedroom's space. A huge king size bed. Jo sat on the edge of it, as Henry stood against the divider, nervously squirming

\- So tomorrow, I mean in a few hours, I will send a text to Lucas to tell him we're safe. Hanson will probably try to cover us toward Reece but I have the feeling this won't last.

He nodded and that awkward silence between them was once again broken by Jo

\- Also, we'll have to look for all the potential suspects including the ones we talked to last year during our cases. You have a better memory than I do so if someone comes to your mind, you'll have to tell me. I will also check the ones we put behind bars, we never know.

Henry raised a brow

\- Wait! How are you going to do that?

Jo threw her hands up in the air like it was obvious

\- Henry! The internet, ever heard about it?

He rubbed his chin

\- But if you do, the FBI will be able to know where we are,won't they?

Jo sighed

\- Yes! But Henry, don't worry about that! I have taken all the measures before coming here. You don't think I would have been that stupid.

He shrugged

\- You know what I think about technology

\- Yeah, unfortunately, I do

He was about to add something but she cut him off

\- Anyway! Lucas put a VPN on my laptop so they won't be able to track me down even if they try.

Toward his dumb face, she felt the need to explain herself once more

\- A VPN is an extension installed on your browser so no one can track your I.P, even if they try.

\- I see – he simply said, this was too much for him - so you do have an internet connection here?

Jo nodded

\- Yes! I mean not a strong one but this should be enough for our researches. We need to keep it at a bare minimum anyway.

Henry carefully joined her side but kept a small distance between them. Not a lot, mind you. But this was their daily ritual.

\- How long do you think we will stay here, Jo? I don't want you to get into deeper troubles.

She took his hand in his and squeezed it

\- Henry! Stop worrying! I know it's not the best way to work but we have to do it. We can't think about the after right now, let's just save the case. I'm sure if we do succeed, Reece is never going to let anyone suspend or fire us no matter who they are.

\- I know but… I'm still feeling bad that as a cop, you had to break so many laws… I… - he sighed – I really don't deserve anyone doing this for me… You're too good Jo.

She rolled her eyes

\- You really need to learn to shut up sometimes. If this was bothering me, I wouldn't have done it. But again, I'd rather save you from that hell than losing my job. You won't change my mind and you know that.

She was bold and her determination was really similar to Abigail's. He looked at her lips and he was really tempted to kiss her but he told himself this was probably all that fatigue that worn him out.

She pinched his thigh

\- I'll be doing some groceries tomorrow. You will stay here, we can't risk anything. Albany is just 15 minutes away so I'll be back fast.

Henry let the information rising up to his brain

\- Albany? That's where we are? I mean that's the town we saw when we arrived.

\- Exactly!

They were somehow still in the New York state, but they were very far away from Manhattan. He asked the question that has been bothering him all along the trip.

\- So you've decided to remain in the New York state just to somehow mislead them?

\- You got it! I want them to think we could have been anywhere just not in New York. This should give us enough time to find out who's trying to hurt you.

All the sudden he thought about Abe and stood up

\- What about Abe? Does he know about all this? He's going to worry if I don't tell him where I am… He's...

Jo stood up as well and faced him, so close to his body that he nearly lost his balance

\- Henry, calm down! Abe's fine, he knows about it. He didn't approve much but he encouraged us. You can give him a quick call later.

He sighed with relief.

\- I will! Jo… I think I won't ever thank you enough…

She remained silent and her _"you should put a ring on my finger"_ came back to her mind. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

\- Hum! Well. What are friends for? Don't worry, I got you! We'll figure that together.

She looked at the time. Now it was past 5. They really needed to rest. She walked toward the closet and picked up a few clothes that she threw on the bed.

\- Even though we never had the chance to enjoy our free time here. We dropped a few clothes. Sean was a bit taller than you are but it should fit.

He walked toward the bed while Jo picked up her own clothes and went to change in the bathroom to let him do the same.

Henry was hesitating, he didn't want to remind her bad memories by dressing up like her husband used to. But he realized she really did put her life, her career, and her whole self in jeopardy for him so he could at least try.

He picked a large white shirt and gray pajama's pants. He quickly dressed up just when Jo exited the bathroom.

\- If you need the bathroom, there's an extra toothbrush.

He folded the clothes she dropped on the bed and put them back in the closet and replied

\- Thank you – he turned around and his jaw dropped. Jo was wearing a top with a small short enlightening her whole body and her long legs. She tied her hair into a ponytail, a bit messy like when he first met her. Her face was a bit flustered

\- Not very adapted to the season but I really didn't drop anything better. We always planned to come here in summer.

He tried to clear his mind with his impure thoughts

\- No.. It's… You look lovely. I'm not used to you being dressed so casually.

She smiled back

\- Thanks!

That's when she noticed Sean's clothes on him. She took a deep sigh and walked closer to him.

\- I knew it would fit. And before you say anything because I can see it in your eyes. It doesn't bother me. I'm over it now.

She brushed him with her hair and he really had to fight his inner demons not to jump on her right away… Again, he put that on the fatigue. Henry quickly left her to freshen up a bit and when he came back, Jo was already in bed and stared at him.

\- What are you waiting for?

He blinked

\- Excuse me?

\- You're not going to stand here and watch me sleep, get in.

He didn't move and he felt his cheeks warmed up

\- Huh… You know...; I can sleep on the couch.

She raised a brow

\- What couch?

\- The one in the living room.

\- The tiny couch that can barely hold both of us in it?

He shrugged

\- I have slept in worse places

Jo glared at him

\- You know… I hope it's a British joke.

\- Which part?

\- The whole I'm going to sleep on a tiny couch and break my back just because I don't want to make my partner uncomfortable.

\- Well, I was serious… I think it will be…

\- Henry! We already shared a bed.

The two of them lying with gas masks and flirting like the whole world only belonged to them, came to his mind

\- True but in a dead man's bed and we were wearing gas masks.

\- Which was your idea– she cut off knowing she would get him in that bed whether he liked it or not

\- Jo, I don't mind it's better and we…

\- Henry Morgan, get your ass in that bed, now – she shouted knowing he couldn't resist that tone and he didn't.

\- Very well then!

He quickly joined her on the bed and tried to keep some distance but she moved closer on purpose. She rested her head on the pillow, lying on her left side, a call back to their position with Eric Shaw's case. Henry was looking at the ceiling, feeling his heart beating down his throat. He didn't know how they would survive around each other without acting, somehow it would have to happen and probably when they would both less expecting it.

Jo slowly whispered

\- Try to catch some sleep! I think we both need it. That was a long and tough night.

\- It was! And we still have a lot of work to do.

He turned on his right side to face her. The moon's rays shining through her big brown eyes made him once again for tonight, wanted to plant one on her. She was beautiful, and he was so lucky to have her, she had a pure heart, he didn't deserve her. She didn't know anything yet and he wondered if he would have any time to talk to her about it… Like they had so much on their plate right now.

His whole body froze when her thumb reached for his lip and gently stroke it from one side to another

\- We do! But I'm convinced we'll make it, Henry. We will even if it takes us months to solve this, whoever is framing you won't get away with murders.

He didn't know if he had the right to do so but he did nonetheless, he moved closer and both their bodies collided and they felt each other's breath and resisted the urge to kiss each other.

He moved his arms behind her waist and blew on her face

\- I trust you Jo and that's all that matters.

Their bodies were so close, no one could tell if there were one or two people lying in that bed. Jo smiled, threw her own arms around him and stuffed her head against his chest.

That's how they fell asleep, connected like they were one and only, knowing the dark days were still ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for your reviews! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And my evil side once again!**_

 _ **Author's note: References to The Wolf of deep Brooklyn & The last death of Henry Morgan**_

* * *

After Jo and Henry's escape, Hanson, Lucas and the whole NYPD needed to keep searching for whoever was framing Henry. And for a few days after they were gone, Hanson has been trying all over again to avoid Reece every time she was popping in the bullpen to look for Jo because obviously, she noticed her best element wasn't showing any signs of coming back to work. So, he knew, he needed to cover them as much as he could while working side by side with both Lucas and Abe, behind Reece's back.

When Reece was pacing all along the bullpen, Hanson was purposely walking the other way around and could have made it last nearly a week if Reece didn't block him one morning.

\- Okay, detective! Now time's up! Tell me what's going on! Where is Jo?

Before he could even answer Agent Muller, walked right behind him and pushed him aside and Reece knew they were in troubles

\- You know what lieutenant, I don't know what game you're playing with Dr. Morgan but we'll find out how he managed to escape, doing his little trick of fire alarm and deleting all the surveillance videos. But he surely couldn't have done all of this alone…

Reece didn't know about this yet, it took a few days for the prison to warn the FBI about Henry's escape because they had a lot of things to take care of, especially with the whole mess Lucas and Jo created in the building. She stared at Hanson who tried to avoid eye contact at any price because he knew he was in deep crap and this was probably not strong enough to describe what he could get once the agent would be gone.

\- We know what you think about him and that you will try anything to keep your reputation intact. But don't you worry, once we find out you'll help him escape your whole precinct is going down with you.

Reece really didn't like the way Muller was threatening them, she took a step forward and even Hanson was glad not to be the man today

\- Agent Muller, not because you're an FBI agent means you have the right to step in here and threaten my detectives and me. And you know what? I'm glad Henry escaped because he hasn't done anything and whether you like it or not we will prove it to you and so I will stop seeing you dragging your ass right here and pretend you're better than anyone else just because you're a stupid piece of shit.

Hanson pursed his lips in a fine line, trying not to laugh at Muller's face. This deserved a picture

\- You watch your words lieutenant, I won't tolerate anyone going off the rails. I don't care if we both work for the law.

Reece wasn't blinking and the whole precinct was now looking at them

\- Exactly! I don't care either so leave my detectives alone, leave my M.E alone and mind your own business while we do ours. I'm not afraid of you and if I'm going down, I will but only with the truth out and all by myself. Now, get the hell out of my precinct!

She motioned toward the exit and still wasn't blinking. Johanna Reece had a pride like no one else. She was a strong and independent woman and wasn't going to let anyone walk all over her.

Muller was unable to add anything, he glared at her and everyone else in the precinct and abruptly walked toward the elevator

\- I'll come back, you're not done hearing about me! Enjoy while you still can

Reece rolled her eyes and turned toward Hanson who knew he was probably very much fired now.

\- You'd better have a better explanation now! – she spat but surprisingly with a much lower voice than the one she used with Muller.

They moved into her office and closed the door. She leaned against her desk.

\- Listen, lieutenant, I didn't mean to keep any secret from you but Jo…She asked me to do so and as much as I didn't approve, I just didn't want her to get in troubles. I mean much more than she already is.

Reece remained silent and looked at her detective. She wasn't stupid, she was the lieutenant and she knew everything which was going on in her precinct.

She took a deep breath and slowly whispered

\- She ran away with him, didn't she?

Hanson opened his mouth but didn't know what else to do say so he quickly closed it. He knew she had as much power of deduction as Jo or even Henry but she kept surprising him.

\- You didn't think I haven't noticed anything, right?

Hanson shrugged

\- Jo never takes a day off even when she's sick. I've been watching her ever since they put Henry behind bars, and I knew she had something in that mind of hers. She would never ever let anything happen to Henry.

Hanson couldn't agree more. His partner was just completely crazy but the things we were capable of doing for love were still a mystery.

\- I'm not mad at you before you ask. Because I can see it in your eyes that you're wondering how you're going to deal if you're fire but I won't do anything of the sort.

Hanson let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

\- Thank you! I really didn't want to keep it but it's Jo, you know she can be so freaking stubborn.

Reece smirked

\- She is! But aren't we all when it comes to love?

Hanson remained still. Reece tapped her fingers on the edge of her desk and asked

\- She planned everything for weeks, right?

\- It appears so – Hanson groaned – I didn't know about it until she sent me a text from an untraceable phone. I swear, that woman!

Reece scoffed

\- Jo would do anything for Henry. That's how devoted she is. I noticed how much she changed the past year and in a good way. All of that, thanks to Henry for bringing her the comfort she needed. The inevitable happened but this was obviously mean to. I'm sure she'd rather lose her job than spending a whole lifetime without him.

Hanson stared at his boss

\- What should we do now?

\- Nothing! I mean, we need to keep Muller as far as we can, so he doesn't find out that Jo is the one who helped Henry escape. I will try to cover this as much as I can, don't worry, no one should come at us and if they do, I'm the one who will take the blame.

Hanson opened his mouth but Reece raised one hand to stop him

\- I know what you think but I'm the lieutenant so if something goes south, I'm going down first and my priority is the safety of my detectives. In our current case, we know Henry's innocent so they can blame him as much as they want but they don't have the right to fire anyone except me so let them be.

Hanson was hoping they wouldn't get there. No one could handle the 11th like Reece was.

\- Wherever Jo and Henry are, they're both going to work on that case and we need to keep going as well to get them back. Because I must be honest, I lost two good elements to help us solve it.

Hanson knew she was right. Neither he nor Lucas was as good as Jo and Henry were as a team. He sighed. Reece walked toward him and patted his shoulder.

\- But don't worry! You're as good! I'm convinced you'll produce good work and you want them back as much as I do so now we have a lot to take care of before someone finds them, wherever they are and before all of that goes back at us.

Hanson wasn't going to tell Jo didn't help Henry escape all by herself but he didn't want to get Lucas in troubles. Reece was aware that as smart as Jo was, she wouldn't have done that escape all by herself, the prison was too much under surveillance for her to risk anything by going out there alone. As Hanson didn't know about it, she assumed she asked Lucas to work along with her because Abe was a bit too old to run that fast.

She would keep it to herself. She was never going to say a word about it but she was proud of that team's work. That meant they were really bonded, like a family and this warmed her heart much more than anything else.

She shook her head and motioned the door

\- We got this! Keep working on everything you can find, I'll do my own digging on my side. We will have to get them, they obviously made a mistake somewhere, just needs a bit of time to get it.

Hanson nodded and exited the office. Reece watched him leave and watched the whole precinct that never worked harder ever since Henry has been put in jail. She smiled, that's the spirit she loved.

She walked back to her desk and started making calls along with doing some research. No one would have a proper sleep until Henry's name was clear of any charges.

* * *

After a few days at the cabin, Jo and Henry were living a peaceful "escape". As planned, Jo has done some groceries while Henry stayed at the cabin and has spent about an hour over the phone with Abe who joked asking him if he thought about bringing some condoms because who knew what could happen if they were sharing the same bed. After scolding him and barking that they didn't have time to think about that and like that is something he could have taken during his runaway from the prison, he hung up and started pacing to remove the obvious blush on his cheeks and that's when Jo decided to come back. She asked him if everything was all right and he just nodded saying that Abe needed to take his medicine sometimes, which made her laugh.

They got used to living with each other and to share the same bed without any ulterior motive, for now. They knew there was a huge sexual tension between them but right now they had other things to keep their mind off the gutter. Though they were getting closer and closer to each passing day.

They were spending their time on looking over the internet and in older cases that Jo was accessing via the NYPD website and her account, to see if anyone had something against Henry but so far, no one seemed suspicious to him or not that he knew or even encountered long enough for them to seek revenge.

After two weeks, they still had nothing and they were starting to grow frustrated. She was calling Lucas from time to time to have an update but they were as lost as them and God knew they were working hard on that one, plus they had the FBI on their back, which wasn't helping any.

One evening, Jo was lying on her stomach, in the carpet in front of the fireplace, writing down all the potential names Henry was listing to her by looking on her laptop, including the ones they already looked for.

He was sitting next to her, with his back against the couch, the laptop on his lap. He surprised himself by acting so "modern". Jo sighed

\- I wrote down like 50 names and half of them have already been crossed. I feel like we're not going anywhere and neither is the 11th.

Henry closed his eyes. This one was really tough even for him. He couldn't believe how hard it was to find the good suspect since everything was suggesting he was the one who committed the murders. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

\- I understand your frustration. I am too. I can't believe we haven't found anyone yet. Whoever is mad at me is doing a very good job. I don't know what I have done to him or her but my goodness, they're giving me a hard time.

Jo could hear the irritation in his voice. She felt sorry because she helped him escape, she hid him and still, she felt like she wasn't doing anything for him. They checked, crossed, tripled checked and triple crossed and no one was appearing to be smart enough to use all of his tools, with such accuracy.

\- I'm sorry Henry! I wish I could do much more.

Henry opened his eyes and stared at her. He frowned

\- Are you joking? Jo, you've done a lot for me. It's even more than I deserve. Don't beat yourself up. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me and you cannot blame yourself for what's happening.

This wasn't making her feel any better but she accepted it. She looked down at the names she wrote and sat back next to him with the notepad on her lap.

She teased

\- Do you think Dr. Washington could be the one framing you?

They looked at each other and burst into laughing

\- No! – they both said in unison

The picture of the old Dr. Washington saying that Lucas was like a child and was taking absolutely no joke plus was doing a very bad job at working on corpses, came to their mind and made the laughter grew worse, both of them unable to keep talking, one hand on their stomach.

Henry stood up, put his hands on his hips and took a deeper darker older voice similar to Dr. Washington, along with the posture that went along with it

\- _Well, detective, it seems like you would have a choice. My analysis which would wrap up the case by the end of the day or Dr. Morgan's tools, suppositions and suggestions, which would lead to paperwork and insanity._

Jo had now tears in her eyes because of the laughter she couldn't stop. So much for working on a case that was initially supposed to be serious. But they needed a break, they haven't stopped ever since they were staying here.

She stood up as well, invading his personal space, still giggling

\- _Are you feeling okay Henry?_

He took another step forward, there was absolutely no space left between them, he licked his lips and replied

\- _I'm fine! Thank you!_

She looked at the ceiling like she was thinking about something

\- _I choose insanity!_

And they burst once again into laughter. Everything seemed to fade for just a few minutes, to relax, to enjoy each other presence and laughter they both didn't have in a very long time. They knew they still had a long way to go before closing that case and they were still as clueless as when everything started to go down but they needed this to feel better, to clean up their brain which was about to explode.

\- I guess – Jo tried to say in between two hiccups – that I shouldn't be surprised that you remember all of this perfectly.

He didn't even reply and she barely had any time to react that she received a pillow right in her face. Her jaw dropped open.

\- Oh, Dr. Morgan, you didn't

He shrugged

\- I don't know what you're talking about Detective.

\- You'll see who's going to be insane very soon.

She started chasing him down all along the living room if they weren't far away in the woods, everybody walking by, would have thought a couple was having the perfect family time with all the laughter and screams that could be heard in the cabin.

She finally caught up with him but his balance made both of them stumbled on the couch and he fell on top of her and the laughter started again

\- And you'll have to explain how someone who cuts dead bodies open can be so… - she looked up and down and realized the position they were in. Her face flustered and she babbled – hum… Strong.

Henry's laughter faded on his throat as he realized where he was and Jo's eyes on him. He gulped. This would go anywhere he actually planned when they started their research earlier today.

Without even moving, Jo asked

\- How… How do you remember so many things and how are you taking care of yourself like that?

He looked at her straight in the eyes. The car scene coming back to his mind and all the lies he told her to cover himself. How many times has he tried to tell her the truth and miserably failed? Yet, they were here, alone, with no one to interrupt, he could totally be honest with her but he couldn't get anything out of his mouth. That's why he knew he didn't deserve her, how could he even have someone like her by his side if he didn't work up the nerve to tell her as much the truth about his condition as what he really felt for her.

He stood back but remained in a sitting position. Jo imitated him and moved one arm behind the couch and he did the same so they were touching once again but they didn't mind.

Henry looked down and he didn't exactly know if he should or not. Jo always knew he had something to share with her especially since that picture she found at the station, but they were always interrupted. She moved her free hand to his knee.

\- You know… Henry. It's fine! We have… I mean you have, a lot on your plate. You don't have to be honest with me about anything, not right now.

He opened his mouth but she kept talking, he was now distracted by her hand on his knee

\- I was just messing with you. I know you're feeling guilty about whatever it is you're hiding from me but we do all have secrets, don't we? I can wait, there's no rush. We'll talk when we can.

His hand found hers and their fingers entwined. They slowly raised their eyes and an unknown force pushed them toward the other, Henry whispered.

\- Jo I..; I don't...

Jo started to close her eyes

\- Shttt, Henry just, please

Their lips almost touched when they smelled something

\- Jo?

\- What again? – she back up, frustrated

\- Don't you smell smoke?

They turned their head toward the kitchen and jumped off the couch as a slight smoke could be seen.

\- Oh my God! We were so caught in our work that we forgot we put a plate in the oven to eat tonight – Jo didn't know whether to laugh again or to cry.

Luckily for them, nothing has set on fire, but the plate was completely burned so they obviously couldn't eat it.

They looked at each other and laughed

\- Well, you and I should learn to be less distracted – Henry stated

Jo nodded and took the plate from Henry's hands and threw it in the garbage. She looked at her phone.

\- I know you don't like them but how about I order a pizza? We don't have time to cook again and we still have a lot of work to do.

Henry knew this wasn't the time to be picky. He hated greasy food but they hardly had any choice.

\- Alright! Let's order a pizza! But wait, before you do, maybe we should avoid someone to get here, just in case.

Jo agreed

\- Don't worry, I wasn't planning to get anyone here. I'm just going to order it and pick it up downtown and you stay here.

They stared at each other, still feeling that tension between them. Henry licked his lips.

\- I'll keep working, see if something comes up.

\- Okay!

She took her coat and before she reached the door, Henry called her

\- Jo, be careful out there! I know so far, we have been lucky but you always need to stay on your guards.

She smiled

\- I will and I'm still armed.

Henry smiled back and watched her leave. He was still insecure about what or whom she could face when she was going downtown, no matter how small and quiet it was.

He sighed and took the notepad and the laptop and brought them on the island to try and keep on the research, the frustration was growing each day but they still had that hope they would find the one mistake that usurper did.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for your reviews, hope you won't hate me too much on that chapter because it's short *cough*. Enjoy**_

 _ **Some references to the Ecstasy of agony, Memories of murder, Dead men tell long tales, Best foot forward, The night in question**_

* * *

\- Ugh! This is so upsetting – Lucas groaned, still trying to find a match for Henry's tools.

He's been doing that for two straight weeks now and so far, nothing but Henry's prints were found. He didn't want to believe it, and he wasn't going to start now. Henry would have never done something like that, last time really left him too much in a great shock, for that idea to even cross his mind, especially so randomly.

Hanson walked toward him and saw the frustration on his face. He felt sorry for the guy because he knew how much he has been working hard, even slept a couple of nights at the morgue to try and find the matches, hopeful something would come up but nothing, nothing has been working.

He handed a coffee to the young man

\- I was thinking you may need this

Lucas startled and gladly took the coffee. He rubbed his forehead.

\- Thank you! I do! I just… I can't get anything out of this. I've been analyzing his tools all over again, I cleaned them I even used a special product that is meant to go beyond the original prints and nothing, nothing worked. Whoever did that really did a good job and I hate them for that.

He sipped on his coffee and looked at the ceiling. This wasn't fair to anyone. Someone needed to pay. The FBI was behind them and if the truth wasn't coming out, Henry would remind behind bars for the rest of his whole long life. Lucas knew just a bit of this story, but enough to know the guy has suffered enough to keep going like that. He deserved a break, especially after 200 years.

Hanson took a seat next to him, and they both remained silent for a little while.

\- How far is our couple in Wonderland? – Hanson asked

Lucas shrugged

\- I got Jo a few days ago and they are as far as we are… They made a list of all the potential suspects but Henry declined most of them and you know him, better trust his instincts, the doc knows what he talks about.

Hanson nodded

\- At least they're together. Lieutenant already knew something was up and she's not even mad.

Lucas scoffed

\- Reece is probably the first one who noticed the tension between Jo and Henry. Of course, she would approve. Everything they did in the past year, she practically turned on a blind eye.

Hanson couldn't agree more

\- That's true! – he sighed – I'm actually the last one who noticed something. I'm really not good at this.

That made Lucas smiled. He was one of the first to notice but he kept it to himself until Jo asked him if Henry didn't take a day off because of him. Well, he couldn't hide his excitement of thinking about the two of them together. He was hoping, he would have the opportunity to double date with them, probably only to fangirl about them more than paying attention to the woman he would bring to the said date.

Lucas looked at Hanson

\- You know you can go home if you want to. You have your kids and your wife so you shouldn't stay here, I'll keep the boat afloat.

Hanson rolled his eyes

\- Karen can handle the kids for a night! She knows what we're working on and she's encouraging me to stay late if needed. So don't worry about that. So now, what can I do to help?

Lucas felt his heart warmed, this was the first he was that close to Hanson

\- Well, I'll keep looking at Henry's tools, if you could take a few of them and watch them with the microscope.

\- Got it!

They both took a side. The morgue was awfully quiet. Most assistants already left and Lucas didn't really want them around because they were asking more question than they were helping to get an answer so he told them he was handling, even though they were still trying to help.

Lucas has taken Henry's knife and pliers and with a steady behavior that was unlikely his, he carefully looked under the microscope, paying attention to whatever he could have missed.

After three different checks, he heard Hanson calling for him

\- Hey Lucas, you should come here

Lucas quickly jogged by his side

\- Yeah, what is it? Did you find something?

Hanson shrugged

\- I'm not a scientist, so I don't know but I think I may have.

Lucas took his place and looked under the microscope and had to check twice to make sure something finally came up.

\- Oh boy!

\- What? – Hanson asked – is that good or bad?

Lucas took the pliers and a funnel and removed what Hanson noticed

\- Maybe this will tell us exactly what we're looking for or rather who. Good job, detective.

Hanson didn't know exactly what he has done but he accepted it. He was usually bad at finding proofs. He was glad he could help. Lucas quickly dropped the funnel on the search base.

\- This could take a while to find a match but that's something at least.

He removed his phone from his pocket

\- Jo needs to hear about this, because this is the best we could have come up with, in weeks, hopefully, it's not for nothing.

\- I hope so!

* * *

\- So, what about Cliff Waldo? You know he went completely nuts when you were flirting with your dominatrix.

Jo made a face at the memory and remembered how badly she wanted to choke Molly with her bare hands when she told him she had kissed Henry even though it was on the cheek but she caught them later lips locking and that's something she wished she hadn't seen considering how she felt her heart broke into million pieces that day… But to be honest, that girl was just a joke next to… She shook her head. She needed to focus.

She was sitting on the couch and Henry was on the carpet, his back against it and they have been so hungry they were now full of the pizza, the box was empty on the small coffee table.

Henry raised a brow

\- No! I don't think so, that would be unlikely.

Jo shrugged

\- And why not?

\- He doesn't have the skill to use my tools, not to brag but you have to be really accurate and with a solid knowledge to know how to handle them and correct me if I'm wrong but he's still in prison.

This was the last name she wrote she crossed it and tossed the notepad aside. She sighed

\- Damn! Henry, you're not doing your part of the job there.

\- How so? – he asked, not sure where she was heading

\- I mean, all of this is on you and according to you, everyone we listed is innocent. We can't go on like this, we need a name and soon.

Henry pursed his lips in a fine line

\- I'm sorry! You are right! I should pay more attention. I have been very distracted.

\- So I noticed! What's going on? I know it's a lot for you to take in but I need you to focus, I can't do all the work all by myself, I'm not that clever.

Henry looked down, rubbing his pocket watch

\- It's just... – he sighed – I can't help but think about all the consequences if nothing works. Not for me but mostly for you… Jo, your job, your career, everything, I don't want to be the one responsible for…

She cut him off

\- Henry! You're not going to start again with that! I already told you what I thought about it and I'm fine! And what happened to your optimism?

He bit his lip with a frustrated sigh

\- I know! But pardon me! It's hard to have any positive thoughts. I just wish no one is going to find us and get at you and...

Jo rolled her eyes

\- Henry, stop whining like that! Damn you really do sound like an old man sometimes.

He gulped if only she knew.

\- I know what you told but tell me honestly, would you really be ready to lose your career just because you helped me?

Jo didn't think about it that way, of course, she didn't have time to think about that. She bit her lips. Why was Henry like that? Always thinking about the pros and cons and mostly the cons, as per usual.

She joined him on the carpet, trying to look for a good answer to give him

\- You want to hear the truth?

\- Yes! Please do! I won't get hurt, I promise.

Their knees were touching and that slight ambiance was making that moment even more powerful than the one they shared earlier.

\- I would lie to you if I was saying this wouldn't affect me. Of course, I'm scared about my career, it always been my dream job… But

She stared at him and he suddenly felt as naked as he was when he was rising from the East River

\- I'm not as scared of losing it than losing **you** forever!

His cheeks started to warm up and he felt his heart beat faster, his hands moistened… Was this the moment?

\- I just… I can't imagine a world when you're not a part of my life now, I just can't. I wouldn't be living if you weren't working by my side, I would just be… Surviving or barely. So, a career can be replaced but someone like you… - they stared at each other's lips. They felt that tension burning, the same one they shared back in the shop when she never went to Paris in the first place. – someone like you can't. It's just once in a lifetime and whatever you say, whatever you do to try and convince me otherwise, is not going to work. It's you and nothing else.

She let out a deep breath. She basically told him what she felt for him. Henry was smart, she knew he understood when she didn't go to Paris and the same was probably happening here.

Henry looked at her from head to toe, capturing her whole beauty. Her big brown eyes were shining with the light of the fireplace. The last woman who told him that, he never left her afterward… She didn't know anything yet… Would he dare? He quickly closed his eyes and tried to picture a life with Jo and frankly, it sounded good in his head. Especially since he… He opened his eyes and Jo was looking at her hands. He had no idea what got into him, if the adrenaline rushed through his veins or if it was just the frustration of dancing all around her for a year without making a move but for once he decided to keep his mouth shut and just acted.

They wouldn't get anything done for tonight so at that point, that research could wait one more day.

He didn't even let her react that his lips were on hers and he shoved his tongue down her throat, so much, that passion and desire quickly took over them. Jo moaned in between the kisses, wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand slowly massaging the back of his scalp, the other playing with his brown curls.

Unable to resist, even more, Henry pushed Jo on the carpet and lay his whole body on top of her and their tongues kept battling for dominance, their hands traveled up and down each other's bodies. Henry lifted Jo's shirt above her head and she did the same by quickly unbuttoning his shirt, her hands shaking with both excitement and lust.

The kiss became more intense when they found themselves shirtless, more erratic, so as the sweet sounds they both were making, nothing seemed to stop them at that moment which only belonged to them.

* * *

 **Author's note: _I've mentioned Memories of murder and Dead men tell long tales._**

 **Dead men tell long tales _is probably the episode where Hanson truly noticed there was something more between Jo & Henry (when they flirt at the crime scene at the beginning of the episode)_**

 **Memories of murder _, I've mentioned a scene we haven't seen on the show, the one where Jo catches Henry & Molly lips locking. It has been completely erased from the episode but on the promo pictures, we can see her in the background holding two coffees (I personally assumed she brought one for Henry) so she was supposed to walk on them (like she needed that)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying that story (except the same one troll I always get but I decided to ignore the asshole and delete their comments without even reading, I got some rules for them to read on my profile anyway so whatever, they can keep hating, I don't hear anything)._**

 ** _Hope you'll enjoy that chapter, I don't know if this is going to be the penultimate but probably not. I must have still two chapters left before it ends, I'll see._**

 ** _Thanks and I hope you won't hate me too much lol._**

* * *

Jo and Henry were almost naked, mostly all their clothes were discarded on the floor, they were in nothing left but their underwear and Henry already unclasped Jo's bra, her breast was pressed against his warm chest and they were sharing intense and hot kisses that weren't going to end anytime soon, their hands exploring, discovering the other, like just for a night, the whole world had stopped.

Henry's lips traveled from Jo's neck to her stomach where he dropped a couple of wet but sweet kisses which made her moan harder and louder. They both wanted that moment to last as long as they could.

But the loud buzz emerging from the couch completely broke off that trance they were in, the sweet and agonizing ballet disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Jo tried to get a hold of the phone but Henry was still on top of her and obviously didn't intend to let her go.

\- Hmm. Henry… I… it's my phone… I should…

He didn't seem to mind. They've been locked together for two straight weeks and they managed to control their needs but now they couldn't anymore, he couldn't. He has been holding that for too long and he needed that woman, more than ever. They haven't gotten any result so far, why would it be different tonight?

Unable to push him away, she still managed to get the phone and looked at the name. Before his mouth was on hers once more, she moved her finger to his lips

\- Wait! It's Lucas! I really have to take it

Henry had no choice but to stand back from her body, even though he wanted this to last way much longer. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Great timing, as per usual. Jo took Henry's shirt and pressed it against her breast while she answered. Both of them were flustered and still hot.

\- Yes – Jo cleared her throat because she felt a lump on it – Lucas, you're on speaker.

Lucas and Hanson were also on speaker and shared an amused look

\- Hi! erm, is that a bad time to call?

Jo and Henry looked at each other, their cheeks burning

\- No… Why... Why are you saying that? – Jo knew she wasn't credible at all

\- I don't know! Why do you sound so breathless?

By all means, this wasn't Lucas business even though they weren't fooling anyone but they couldn't tell him this right now, especially when they didn't know who was standing beside him.

She went all on her defensive

\- Because… I had to run, I was running my search upstairs and Henry was in the bathroom… My phone was downstairs.

Hanson and Lucas both shook their head. Like they were going to believe that.

\- You're such a bad liar Martinez – Hanson blurted out

Jo rolled her eyes

\- Can we go back to our business? Lucas, do you have news for us?

Henry pursed his lips. This was way more too awkward, but somehow it was funny. He was glad, Abe wasn't around. He couldn't imagine what he would have taken.

\- Oh well, yeah okay! Yes, actually I do. Detective Hanson and I found something interesting I haven't seen ever since we started working on that case.

Henry could tell, Jo was growing impatient. Couldn't blame her though. Lucas really did choose his moment and she was still frustrated to see her arousal being blown away like that.

\- Which is? – she asked

\- A blonde hair – he simply replied

Jo and Henry now shared a worried look. Henry moved closer to Jo and asked.

\- Are you sure about that?

\- Nah, come on doc! I'm maybe not smart as you are but I can tell the difference between a blonde, red or brown hair and trust me that one is very blonde.

\- I second that – Hanson replied

So they finally had something but now to find out to whom that blonde hair belonged.

Henry tried to think but no one was coming to his mind yet, neither did Jo.

\- Do you have any ID yet? – Jo asked

\- We put it in the search engine. We should have the result soon. Hopefully, we will get something out of it.

Henry groaned

\- Hopefully what you saw wasn't a cat's hair.

Jo could tell Lucas was partially hurt by his comment, by the sigh, he let out

\- Once again, I'm not that stupid. Oh, come on, I'm sorry if I broke whatever horizontal mambo you two were about to or were doing but if we got something that can finally prove how innocent you are, then I think all that bed hoping can wait a little more. Already waited a year, what's the matter with a couple of days?

None of them managed to get a straight answer because their faces were now covered with embarrassment.

\- So I'll call you back when we get a match! Now don't do anything stupid because this shouldn't take long! See ya!

He hung up without giving them a chance to add a word. They looked at each other, still as messy as they were when all this started.

Jo gave Henry his shirt back and they both quickly dressed, but this wasn't removing the state they were in. So close, yet so far.

Jo sighed and took a seat on the couch

\- So now what? – she asked

Henry shrugged

\- We'll wait and see! This is the closest thing we could have gotten in weeks! Hopefully, something will come out of it.

Jo shook his hand

\- Hey! It's going to be fine! Just have a bit more faith toward Lucas! He has been working very hard on that one. He's doing what he can and I'm pretty sure we will get something, no matter what.

He smiled and entwined his fingers with hers. She moved closer to him and snuggled against him. Her head was resting against his chest, and she was drawing circles on his thighs and he was doing the same with her waistline.

They both remained silent, enjoying the moment, still thinking about where they would be if Lucas didn't interrupt them.

Jo seemed to consider something.

\- Do you know someone with blonde hair that could have been mad at you? I mean that mad?

Henry thought about Molly but why would she be doing something like that? But then shook his head. Molly wasn't even in New York anymore, not even in the States so that was completely unlikely. And as far as he knew she was engaged now so not a suspect, really not.

Jo didn't even mention her even though she didn't like her but she knew the dominatrix has been too much into Henry to be that crazy and she almost died herself so yeah, not a chance.

She raised her eyes to look at Henry who was trying to think really hard but something hit her and she quickly stood up.

\- What is it? – Henry asked, sensing the change in her body and the fact she got away so fast from him like she has burned herself.

Jo started pacing

\- What if… Henry, Nancy… She's blonde, isn't she?

Henry stared at Jo and got so many flashes of the past months.

 _ **Three months ago**_

 _His path crossed with a blonde girl and she started telling him a lot of theories and frankly was sharing the same thoughts and the same point of view on death and life. Her name was Nancy Logan. Soon enough they grew closer and this wasn't to Jo's liking neither Abe's. They dated and she shared with Henry that she was immortal for a hundred years. Henry thought it would be easier to share his condition with someone who was like him and dated her mostly out of interest than anything else. He soon enough realized he couldn't and wouldn't fall in love with her because his heart belonged to Jo and he knew he has been just an idiot, trying to pretend otherwise._

 _After a tough case where he nearly lost Jo, he knew he couldn't stay away from her and needed to remain by her side, no matter what. Nancy had proposed to him to get back to England with him with no one to judge them and live the everlasting life but Henry couldn't just do it. When Jo was out of the hospital, Henry was waiting for her near Abe's car and that's when Nancy walked to him and asked him if he thought about her proposition. Seeing Jo walking toward them, he had to be honest with her and told her their relationship wouldn't go anywhere and he has just taken what was easier for him. He told her she was a nice a girl and he really appreciated her as a friend but this couldn't go further. Seeing Jo coming their way, it didn't take a lot for Nancy to do the math but she looked particularly pissed not to be the one in Henry's heart._

 _Their relationship barely lasted one month and a half but still, she gave a huge matter to it. Jo witnessed her face when she left him and never forgot how upset she was._

This obviously never crossed Henry's mind, but now everything was possible. She really didn't like to be rejected that way, over a simple "mortal" if he remembered her words.

\- She is… - he whispered in a soft tone.

Jo felt her heart twisted! She hated that girl, from day one. It was even worse than Molly. She couldn't explain it but she really did have a bad feeling about Nancy and not because she felt hurt Henry was dating someone else.

Jo folded her arms

\- So? Do you think she could have framed you? Does she have the skills for that?

Henry swallowed. Everything was such a mess in his brain. He couldn't get one single straight thought and know what he almost did with Jo a few minutes ago wasn't helping any to focus.

Jo tried to help him out

\- I don't want to pry but Henry, I saw the way she looked at you when you broke up with her. I've watched enough horror movies to know she had that psych look and if it could kill… You would be dead.

Henry cringed. She had no idea how accurate her statement was. She joined him back on the couch but kept some distance between them. Talking about Nancy made her blood boiled.

Henry rubbed two frustrated hands on his hair

\- I don't think she… - he stopped and something came to his mind

\- What? – Jo asked

Henry was now the one to stand up and to start pacing.

\- She… She has a medical background. She has been practicing for 15 years so she has skills.

Jo knitted her eyebrow together

\- Henry, this is very important now! Does she have the skills to use your tools? Do you think she could have done it?

Henry closed his eyes and felt everything falling apart. Like they weren't already in deep shit like that. Jo would shoot his ass, everyone probably would but like he could have known he would have met another immortal psychopath.

\- She totally can! And I may be responsible for that…

Jo hoped she heard wrong

\- What? What do you mean, you're responsible?

Henry couldn't look at her straight in the eyes because he was ashamed. He rubbed the back of his head and inhaled.

\- I… I showed her how I was performing an autopsy once late at night, no one was around and she was just curious. So, I showed her how to handle the tools.

\- You did what? – Jo yelled louder than she wished

Henry knew he really screwed up that one. He should have known not all immortals had as good intention as he did.

\- And the thing is… She has photographic memory she can reproduce anything she wants just by one look at it…

Jo couldn't believe her ears. How could someone with such knowledge have been that stupid?

\- Oh my God! I knew that girl wasn't right for you from day one. Geez, what's gotten into your mind to even date her in the first place?

Henry furrowed his brows and smirked

\- Wait. You sound jealous! Were you?

Her face flustered and she babbled

\- What? Do… Don't need to let that ego of yours growing in your head... I was... I was just concerned… Because look, she brought nothing but troubles to you so yeah.

Henry didn't stop smirking. He folded his arms and take a step toward her.

\- You could have just told me if you were jealous….

\- I wasn't jealous!

\- Alright! If you said so!

He walked past her and tried to think about how to catch Nancy. She was immortal and if they were locking her up, she could totally kill herself and run free God knew where.

\- You know Jo, there's a reason I broke up with her.

\- Yeah, it didn't work, that's what you told me. I mean, look where we are now… If she's the one who put all this on you.

He turned around to look at her

\- Yes, it didn't work! But there was a main reason

Jo sighed

\- Henry! Whatever you do with your love life doesn't concern me, I mean... Look you're a big boy, you can take care of yourself, you have poor choices when it comes to dating but who am I to judge and…

\- It was you! – he cut off

She remained dumbfounded. She thought all that happened earlier was just because they were locked together and their hormones were driving them wild but it obviously was not.

\- What me?

\- Jo, stop pretending like you don't understand or like you don't know already what I feel for you. And with what happened earlier, I think we both know where we're heading once all of that is over.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out of it and because her phone rang again.

\- Yes, Lucas? – she answered but her eyes never left Henry's.

Lucas and Hanson were staring at each other, and at the results in front of them.

\- Huh… We; … We got a match on the hair but Henry isn't going to like it, I think none of you are.

Jo pinched the bridge of her nose and shared a look with Henry

\- We may have already found out but go ahead.

\- Well… It was long enough but the only match we got is… Nancy Logan, Henry's ex-girlfriend. Sorry, Doc looks like she didn't get over your break-up.

Obviously, there was absolutely no surprise, since they put the pieces together already.

Henry didn't know what to think about that. He didn't even know what he felt. Now they had to run behind her and find her and she was as good as him to hide.

Jo pursed her lips and slowly whispered

\- Thank you, Lucas! You just saved us the troubles! But how are we going to find her?

Hanson replied

\- I'll be running a search about her and we'll be calling all the airports, train and bus stations, to warn them. She won't get away with murders and we'll find her.

Henry grumbled

\- But she can be anywhere! You don't know her as much as I do.

Jo glared at him

\- Listen, we'll call each other back, do what you have to do. We'll be doing the same on our side.

\- Got it!

Jo looked at Henry

\- So now, you just told Hanson he doesn't know her as much as you do! No one does, that's why I need you to remember where she was heading the last time you saw her.

Nancy has been into a lot of places, as much as he did. She could be anywhere and she could have left the country already by the time she framed him for those murders.

Jo read her thoughts

\- They're going to check every departure and see if someone registered under her name.

Henry raised a brow

\- But anyone could be named that way and she could have been using an alias

\- Yes! But we all have our own DNA. So, don't worry, wherever she is, we'll get her.

Jo was already sitting in front of her laptop while Henry was trying to think. He took a seat next to Jo and whispered.

\- I think I know how to get to her!

Jo looked at him and waited. He exposed his idea. Time wasn't really on their side and this was their last hope.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying that story! Here's the penultimate chapter, next one will be the last. I was very inspired by that one and I almost didn't stop lol so I figured giving you the whole chapter without cutting it into two parts would be good!**_

 **Note:** _**Also; just to be clear! It's Albany City, the one in the New York state, not the state itself. Some people didn't seem to understand that, that says a lot about how they read! (yes talking about the hater ;) and I've got one last message for you at the end. Sorry about that guys**_

* * *

\- You need to call Muller – Hanson and Lucas barged into Reece's office the day after

She startled. They really all needed to stop that. They were obviously learning well from Jo and Henry.

\- Why ? – she asked unsure of what the two idiots could have done wherever they were.

\- Because we found a match – Lucas replied all excited to finally get something out of that case

Reece furrowed her eyebrow

\- Really? Are we sure it's the real murderer yet?

Hanson summed up a bit what they learned and Henry's plan after a call with Jo earlier that same morning.

\- So Henry's ex-girlfriend is responsible?

\- Probably – both Hanson and Lucas replied

Reece trusted everyone's instincts. They were all good detectives and they have been working on that case, harder than they usually were. And she knew they were exhausted but she could see the sparkle in both Hanson and Lucas eyes and she could tell they were excited to get over with that. Just needed the last plan to work.

She nodded

\- Somehow it would make sense. I never thought she was Henry's type and she was extremely weird and rude with Jo.

Lucas scoffed

\- If the person I loved was hanging out with someone else I would be hating them too. Jo never tried to hide that.

Reece approved, it was obviously no secrets to anyone

\- Nonetheless, with the lack of elements, we had this is our only clue and there's nothing wrong to try. Some people really can't get over themselves and accept a break-up. I'll call him and we'll do what you told me. Hopefully everything out fine on their side

Hanson and Lucas nodded

\- And hopefully this won't give the opportunity about their emplacement – Hanson was worried about that plan but he trusted his friends.

\- Even if it does, we still know Henry's innocent. Now go, we'll catch up later.

* * *

\- Are you sure, this is going to work? - Jo asked later at the cabin after planning everything to get Nancy

 **Flashback**

 _When they found out to whom the hair belonged, Henry decided it was good to give Nancy a call and bring her to the cabin to frame her. Jo approved his plan and decided to play along with him. She handed him her phone. Henry hated using people but he has been played by someone he thought wouldn't hurt him. He has been naïve and from now on, he wouldn't trust anyone telling him they were sharing the same condition as he was._

 _\- Hello? – a feminine and rough voice answered_

 _Henry cleared his throat. Jo was sitting right next to him and tilted her head to encourage him._

 _\- Hello Nancy! It's me, Henry!_

 _There was a long silence until he could hear her smiled through the phone_

 _\- Henry! It's been a while! You're the last person I thought that would be calling me._

 _She was on speaker and Jo was already boiling by how fake she sounded_

 _\- Right! I… I guess I just wanted someone to talk to._

 _There was another silence. Those were not normal silences and Henry already knew she was hiding something and she wasn't fooling Jo either._

 _\- Listen! Some things happened and I had to flee New York. But I can't talk to you about it over the phone. We need to meet. I've got a cabin near Albany, we can have a talk and rest together and…_

 _He looked at Jo who gestured toward the phone, they couldn't screw that plan_

 _\- And we'll talk about moving on to England. I have been reconsidering your offer._

 _Henry wanted to throw up. He hated sounded that fake. He was used to lying with Jo but after all, all he was lying about was his immortality, he never tried to use her for his own purposes. Jo could see how uncomfortable it made him, she took his hands in hers and smiled and whispered._

 _\- It's okay!_

 _Nancy's smile grew wider_

 _\- That's amazing Henry! Where are you exactly?_

 _Jo wrote the address on a notepad and showed it to him._

 _\- 2014, South River, 12257, Albany City._

 _\- Sounds like you went really far_

 _\- I did! Would you meet me here tomorrow?_

 _Another silence. Jo thought she was going to kill the bitch for being so needed to get her, or they would force her to._

 _\- Huh… Yes, of course, Henry! For you, anything! I'll be here tomorrow. 3 pm, is that good?_

 _\- Very good! I'll be waiting! Goodbye_

 _\- Bye, Henry, see you!_

 _They both hung up. Henry and Jo looked at each other. They were hoping they weren't doing anything wrong._

Henry pursed his lips

\- Honestly Jo, at that point I'm not sure of anything but we need to try. I really do not wish to spend the rest of my life like an outsider and neither are you.

She nodded. He was right. Whatever it took, they needed to try it. They had nothing to lose, nothing to win except their jobs back.

She inhaled

\- Well, I'll be upstairs. Everything will be ready

Henry was nervous and she couldn't blame him. She gave a squeeze to his hand

\- Henry! I trust you! We got this, okay?

He smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead

\- Just so you know, whatever I'm about to tell her will be a total lie.

\- I know! Don't worry about that.

Jo went upstairs and opened her Skype's account

\- I hope this isn't a joke – Muller groaned while waiting in Reece's office along with Hanson and Lucas

\- We know we've been doing a lot of illegal things behind your back – Reece affirmed – but you really need to trust my team on this one and please do not get mad. We don't have time to screw anything up.

Muller sighed. He was still determined to get Henry behind bars but Reece had an excellent power of persuasion and managed to get his ass at the precinct.

\- I promise this isn't a joke – Jo's voice echoed from behind the Skype's screen.

Everyone seemed relieved to see the youngest detective in perfect shape. Being with Henry obviously had its perks. Muller opened his mouth but Reece glared at him.

\- How it's going, detective? – she asked

Jo sighed

\- Henry is very nervous and so am I. But we have hope this is going to work. We're both sure Nancy is seeking revenge because Henry picked… Huh… I mean, he….

Reece rolled her eyes

\- He chose you instead of her. We all know that!

Jo blushed from head to toe and removed a strand of hair behind her ears.

\- Well anyway! I'll do what Hanson and Lucas explained and everyone needs to be quiet with no exception.

They're all stared at Muller. He rolled his eyes.

\- Okay! I'll keep my mouth shut. But you, you should know the consequences of helping a prisoner to escape and….

Reece's eyes on him really did stop him. Because he had the feeling she could have shot him if he kept his babbling.

Jo heard a knock at the door

\- It's probably Nancy! Now quiet everyone!

Jo moved from the bed and put the laptop down on the hard floor, right in the angle between the barrier to spot what was going on downstairs.

Henry knew where to drag Nancy so they would be in the perfect angle of the camera.

And Jo as the good detective she was, owned a couple of microphones and she asked Henry to wear one, beneath his shirt, so everyone would hear their conversation.

Jo remained still, lying on her stomach, on the floor, and she even tried not to breathe loudly.

Henry took a deep breath and opened the door. Nancy was alone and a fake bright smile on her face. She threw her arms around Henry's neck, and Jo refrained the urge to throw up on her head.

\- Henry! I'm so happy to see you! It was hard to find that place.

Henry also faked a smile and invited her in. He made sure they were right in the angle of the camera while sitting on the couch.

\- I know! I really needed a place where no one could find me.

Nancy pretended like she didn't know anything

\- So what's up? You told me you were in troubles.

Henry wondered when he said he was but he didn't want to blow their cover so he let it go.

\- Before we go there. I wanted you to know that you are right. No one will ever have what we have and I want us to live a life together.

He tried as best not to give away his secret because not only Jo was watching but his whole team as well, and Lucas was even cringing. He knew Nancy was immortal as well and he hoped she wasn't going to say anything stupid.

\- So you're ready to leave what you built here to come with me?

\- Yes

His stomach was burning because he kind of wanted to slap her. He knew she was faking. She knew why he was hiding and she seemed pretty much surprised to see him in a cabin instead of in jail where he was supposed to be.

Jo dug her nails into the wood.

\- Bitch!

\- Great! But what about Jo?

Henry tried not to look up. Jo shook her head and whispered even though he couldn't hear her.

\- Don't mind me, Henry! I know you're just pretending! Give her the answer she wants to hear.

Henry couldn't hear her but at the precinct, they all could. Muller frowned and whispered.

\- Do they love each other?

No one replied but just gave him a look like it has been obvious to everyone but him.

\- Jo and I… it's not going to work… Things didn't turn out too well.

Nancy seemed pleased to hear such a statement. Jo was trying hard not to break her neck from her spot.

\- Well, then! Don't worry! Everything's gonna be fine between us. I'll make you happy like you haven't been in a while.

She stood up and caught Henry off guards

\- We can leave now, what do you think?

\- Right now? – he asked he didn't make her confess yet, he needed to earn some time

\- Yes! There's nothing to hold you anymore, is there?

Henry frowned

\- Actually yes! I'm an outsider. Remember, I told you I was in troubles.

\- Oh yeah! So what happened?

Henry took her arm to sit her back on the couch

\- I don't know exactly how but someone framed me for three murders I haven't committed.

He looked at her straight in the eyes but she looked everywhere but not at him.

\- Really? How so?

\- It seems like they used my tools and the FBI didn't want to hear it. They were after me, so I escaped and I've been hiding here ever since.

Nancy gulped

\- That was, very mean. Did you find out who could have done that?

Henry shook his head

\- No! Either way, I wouldn't be hiding here! And I want to leave with you but I need to be clear of all charges first. I've been trying to think about who could have used my tools. You need a strong knowledge of medicine for that and even my assistants can't reproduce what I do.

Jo could perfectly see Nancy's face shadowing. She gritted her teeth.

\- Come on Henry, make her spill her guts already!

Henry wasn't taking his eyes of Nancy. She was going to confess whether she liked it or not. She already was squirming like a guilt's person. She tried to smile.

\- Oh! Well, I'm sure anyone could handle your tools if they learned a bit about how to perform an autopsy.

Henry nodded

\- Indeed! But it takes years for a normal person to master the perfect autopsy and still every M.E has his own method so for someone who doesn't know anything about the subject, it's nearly impossible to reproduce what I can do.

Nancy nervously laughed

\- Maybe not! But I'm sure you have a theory and you're near finding the real murderer, aren't you?

He didn't reply and he kept looking at her. She was tough. She swallowed and stood up, feeling tears at the corner of her eyes.

\- You're really the smart one, aren't you?

Jo slowly sat up, her hand starting to draw her sidearm. She had a bad feeling about this. Everyone in Reece's office looked at each other, even Muller was nervous about what was going to happen.

Henry stood up as well

\- What do you mean?

Nancy scoffed

\- Do you think I'm stupid? You brought me here for a reason, didn't you? You think I'm the one who framed you, don't you?

He didn't reply. Nancy kept laughing.

\- You have no proof of this.

\- Actually, I do! Your hair.

He started pacing all around her

\- I must confess! You did a really good job at copying my method. Now, it's all on me because I should never have shown you how I was performing If I knew you would stab me in the back afterward.

Everyone at the precinct shared looks

\- He did what? – Hanson choked, trying to keep it low

\- This is exactly what I asked him – Jo replied

Henry kept talking, Nancy was nervous and breathless

\- If my friends haven't seen that little detail that made the difference, I would still be the one getting blamed. Now my question, is why did you do that? Is that only because I turned you down? You know it couldn't have worked out between us.

Nancy sniffled, she was boiling with rage

\- You're just selfish! You're saying that now because you got your precious Jo. But what would happen once she is gone?

Jo frowned, wondering what she meant by that. She didn't intend to go anywhere.

Henry shook his head

\- This won't change the way I feel about her! Nothing won't and you know that.

\- You could have it all with me, Henry, you could. I did you a favor. I didn't mean to kill anyone but that was the only way to get your attention back to me.

Jo's jaw dropped open so as everyone else at the precinct. Reece moved her hands to her hips and shared a look with Muller that meant "told you". The FBI agent was completely dumbfounded.

He exited the office and called his superiors

\- I need a helicopter right now! We have a murderer to catch and fast!

He gestured toward Hanson and Lucas if they were interested to come with him and Reece gave them her approval.

\- By having me behind bars forever? You think you did me a favor? – Henry asked

Nancy shrugged

\- Maybe! If you wanted to run free, you wouldn't have any choice but to come with me. I offered you an option there, you didn't take it.

\- I'd rather spend my life in a prison than going anywhere with you. I won't share my life with a treater.

Nancy felt hurt. Jo was at the top of the stairs and was ready to act.

\- Alright! Then be it!

She removed a gun and Henry stood back

\- You probably planned everything like cameras or things like that. Your friends must be watching so is your beloved Jo. If you die now, everyone will know about you. And let's be honest, you're trapped now!

She started pulling the trigger, but Jo wasn't going to let anything happen to Henry. With a strength, she didn't know she had. She jumped off the stairs, and in a matter of seconds was behind Nancy

\- Drop it! – she yelled

Nancy smiled

\- I should have known she was there

\- Don't do anything stupid, Nancy – Henry warned

\- I'm not worried about myself but about you

Jo pushed her own gun on Nancy's back

\- Drop the gun, now!

Nancy kept smiling

\- What do you have that I don't, detective, huh?

Jo felt her hands moistened

\- Drop your gun! I'm not kidding, I will shoot you!

\- I know you're dying to

Nancy looked at Henry

\- Maybe it'll be easier if I get rid of her first

She turned around and everything happened really fast

\- No – Henry yelled

Nancy pulled the trigger against Jo but she anticipated her move and was able to kick the gun off her hands but it still shot a bullet that went straight to the fuse box and all electricity and contact went off.

\- Jo? Jo, are you copying? – Reece asked still on Skype, she heard the bullets and the argument but she had no idea if someone has been touched or not. She hoped not. She called Hanson.

\- Where are you? Are you getting there?

\- Yes! We're flying over Albany City. The pilot is looking for a place to land safely but we spotted the cabin.

\- Quickly! Bullets have been fired and I lost contact with them.

Hanson shared a look with Lucas and Muller

\- We need to land now – Hanson asked the pilot

\- I can't land near the cabin, it's too low and I don't have enough place. I have to get on a roof.

Muller looked at the parachutes underneath their seats.

\- How about to kick some adrenaline, detective?

Hanson frowned

\- What?

Muller pointed out the parachutes. Hanson's eyes grew wide.

\- You got to be kidding me.

\- Do you want to save your friends or not?

In all the things he's done in his life, jumping off a helicopter was surely the last thing on his list. Hanson sighed

\- Fine! I'll come with you! Lucas, stay here

Lucas laughed

\- Don't worry, I had no intention to come with you! Good luck.

Both Muller and Hanson took a parachute and when the pilot gave them the authorization, they jumped off it and landed near right the cabin and with the loud bangs on it, they knew they were at the right place

\- Let's go before someone dies

Jo and Nancy were fighting each other in front of a mortified Henry. At least, Nancy was now unarmed but who knew what she could do to Jo but the detective obviously wasn't going to let anyone walk on her feet.

\- You won't make him happy – Nancy yelled – you're not like him

\- Sorry to disappoint but even though I'm not perfect, I'm pretty sure I can still be a better girlfriend than you were. At least I never tried to kill or send him to prison.

Jo punched Nancy hard in the face, and she fell into the floor. Jo blocked her with one knee on her back. Nancy was now unable to move. Jo handcuffed her and helped her get on her legs.

\- Nancy Logan, you're under arrest for the murders of May Tag, John Crew, and Alex Hill. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.

Just when Jo finished reading Nancy's rights, the door kicked open to reveal no one else than agent Muller and Hanson. They both remained speechless for what they were seeing. Jo already handled the situation and was holding Nancy by the arm, Henry was standing a bit far away from the girls, probably because he has been afraid of getting shot in the middle of the fight.

Hanson walked toward the girls

\- Come on Martinez, you didn't even let us one second to react.

Jo grinned

\- Sorry! I feel like I had some history with her.

She glanced over Nancy who was upset and was muttering under her breath.

Muller took her

\- The FBI will handle her. – he looked at Henry and sighed

\- Doctor Morgan…. I hope you can accept my apologies. I should have believed you weren't a murderer and you have one devoted team.

Henry smiled and looked at Jo. He slid one arm behind her back. She froze and blushed like a teen on her first date.

\- But I also have a very devoted partner.

Muller looked at the couple, Hanson was already done. They needed a room ASAP.

\- I can see that – he said smiling – we got her now.

Before he reached the door, Henry ran behind him

\- Wait, where are you taking her?

\- She'll probably be doing a couple of years in one of our facilities.

Henry could tell Nancy already planned to escape in one way or another.

\- Can I request something?

Hanson and Jo stared at him. What was he going to do again?

\- Sure!

\- Get her in a cell with the highest window you can have and the smallest one. Also, make sure it's not made of glass but double glazed so she won't be able to break it if she can reach the said window. Do not give her anything that cuts, scissors, knives… Give her plastic silverware. Do not give her medicine even if she asks for them. Ask for a doctor to come in the cell if she needs one and asks him not to wear a needle. That should be it. Just remove everything that could be a potential gun for her to take her own life.

He could see Nancy getting tensed. He couldn't keep her in a lock-up syndrome like Adam, but he could earn some time already by getting her to spend a couple of years in prison without killing herself to get off. He had no idea how long this would last, but he hoped long enough for him to build a life with Jo. Muller nodded

\- Okay! That's actually a good idea, people really tend to take their own life when they're guilty so they don't have to get in court.

\- I know but trust me you really want to avoid that one

Something seemed to hit Jo. She opened her mouth but closed it before saying something stupid. She would have a talk with Henry once everything would be in order.

\- I'm not done with you Henry, I'll find you one day – Nancy threaten

Henry shrugged as Muller moved her

\- You're not in a very good position young lady so shut up now! You caused enough trouble like that!

He looked at the trio behind him and smiled

\- You'll join us on the roof or by car?

Jo and Henry looked at each other. An intense look. Hanson was standing right in front of them and sighed.

\- I'll come with you. They won't!

Muller scoffed and left them alone. Hanson looked at the two idiots and smiled.

\- You guys! This is the last you're doing something like this to me. One way to give people anxiety.

Jo and Henry laughed and hugged Hanson who wasn't used to so much love from his colleagues.

\- We can't make any promises, detective

\- That's what I thought – Hanson groaned

He knew this was now his cue to leave. Obviously, now that everything has been solved, Jo and Henry needed a real-time to themselves.

\- Well! I'll join Muller and I'll keep Reece updated. Henry, your name will be clear of all charges. And I know you need some time alone, but don't wait too much before coming back to Manhattan.

Jo and Henry smiled

\- We won't – Jo reassured him

Hanson nodded and exited. Jo and Henry looked at each other for a while, before crashing their lips on the other and shared a kiss as intense as the last one they shared. Henry started to suck on her neck but Jo stopped him.

\- Before we go any further… Are you going to talk to me about that immortality thing or not?

Henry's eyes widened. How did she know?

* * *

 **Author's note:** **_I invented an address for the location of the cabin, no need to make sneaky remarks about it._**

 _ **Also, sorry about that I wasn't supposed to reply but I have to.**_

 _ **Passerby, I told you to get the fuck out of my stories! Are you not afraid? Because buddy let me tell you about what you're doing. It is called cyber-bullying/harassment. I asked you to stop trolling my stories, I dropped hundred of messages. You're a fucking coward because you hide behind anonymous reviews. What you do is punished by the law somehow. You've been insulting me, my writing, insulting the characters who belong to a great writer, you've been questioning everything I wrote because it's not to your liking and because obviously you don't know what fiction is. You hurt me and you don't know the impact of words on people, especially when they are people with a low self-esteem of themselves. You're just an ass. And if you don't stop being around my stories, I swear to God, I'll take measures(** **can report you as abuser even though you're a guest, I can just write a mail to the staff in charge of creeps like you, they're pretty much active, so they can just ban you from the site, I know they can, and I could get every Forever writers to do the same to have a better impact, so here's an advice, you stop now!** **and I won't even see you dragging your ass trolling every Forever fans stories!**_

 _ **And everything I write is about Jenry, I don't give a fuck what you think, I don't give a fuck who you want to see Henry with. Go write your own stories moron and spread your hate on someone else.** **And I think you must be just a frustrated old man who must be alone in his poor miserable life and has nothing else to do than insulting young writers over the internet because you can't and won't ever do better and probably don't have the skill to do so and can't understand young writing.** **If you hate on people on the Internet that means you're lonely and I can understand why if you're so much of a jerk as you are here. Good for you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi everyone, thank you for your sweet reviews! Thank you for encouraging me and telling me to ignore the bullies, don't worry, I got rid of them. Thank you for being such comprehensive readers toward the fact English isn't my native language and thank you for enjoying my stories. I hope that last chapter will be to your liking. Nothing exceptional, just some feels (and the last scene I'm honestly pretty proud of)._**

 ** _See you soon for more Jenry feels :)_**

* * *

Henry scratched the back of his head. Jo scoffed and teased.

\- What is it, Doctor Morgan? Did we lose our tongue?

Henry didn't know what to think. He knew Jo was smart and frankly, he never tried to be subtle with her but he wouldn't think that kind of fantasy would have crossed her mind.

Toward his long silence, she felt the need to explain herself. She pulled her lips together.

\- For the record, I never witnessed you die or whatsoever.

This still wasn't helping. She took a seat on the couch and motioned him to join her by her side. She inhaled

\- I know this sounds strange to you that I figured out your secret while it's so unreal.

\- It's an understatement – Henry stated, still in the process of how she could have known

\- But as I told you plenty times. I'm a detective and I always figure things out. I had some doubts regarding your real age and how long you've been alive but this was just so crazy I put it aside until I realized I maybe was right and the last bit of talk you just had with Nancy confirmed them.

If there was one person who could still surprise him it was without a doubt, Jo. She's the only one he couldn't read like that, well he could, usually like she was an open book but she was as good as him to hide secrets and he really didn't see that one coming. But again, he never tried to hide the truth from her by dropping clues here and there. Maybe deep down, he hoped she would put the pieces together and obviously she did.

\- How?

Jo smiled

\- Well, to start with… Let's go back to our first case together. You always repeated me it was the morphine but Henry, I'm not stupid, I know it wasn't. I did see you jump off that building and even if you didn't, you've been shot and fatally shot, I was aware you had slight chances of surviving.

He gulped. He never thought about it that way but he put that on the morphine because Jo never asked for more. She replied to his silent question.

\- I figured you weren't ready to share that mysterious part of yours with me yet so I let it go but that's why I once told you that one day you'll let me in when you're ready.

Henry licked his lips. Jo didn't seem to mind or not even surprised.

\- And you showed me your scar. You didn't have time to tell me your story but you did tell me you've been shot. I saw where it was located – her eyes drifted toward his chest and she blushed, knowing she had the opportunity to touch it one day before when they were making out shirtless on the carpet – and again, I'm a cop, so I know fatal wounds… And that one should have destroyed your heart… But it did, didn't it?

At that point, Henry knew it was useless to try and look for an excuse so he just nodded.

\- And that day you tried to take a bullet for me, when you threw yourself in front of the car and when you told me about your stalker… I saw your face back in the cab, I found your watch and you turned white when I asked you how it ended up there…. Seeing Hanson's face, I covered in front of you, so he wouldn't ask any question but I knew something was off. You told me about living a very long life, you know every language that I even never heard of myself. You own the original copy of Jack the Ripper's case. When I asked you if you felt old, you told me you knew the feeling, so I bet you do. Your watch at every crime scene where an accident happened. And the last one at the subway – she sighed, Henry was completely speechless – I heard gunshots and I knew, I don't know how but I knew it was you who's been shot and by the time I got here your body already disappeared. I found your watch and that picture.

She bit her lips and looked at him straight in the eyes.

\- I barely slept the following night because I had no idea if you were alive or not. I tried to put the two and two together with that picture and your watch. And I somehow felt guilty because if you were to die, our… I…

She looked at her hands and tried to gather her thoughts. Henry smiled and softly raised her chin for her to look at him.

\- Our last conversation ended in anger… Just like my last conversation with Sean ended and we know what happened the day after. So, you really gave me anxiety that night and in the morning when I walked to the shop and I saw you through the glass, I let out a hold of relief I had no idea I've been holding. And you didn't have the occasion to tell me about it yet but well, as you can see, I knew already.

Henry thought he should be careful in the future but truth to be told, he didn't mind Jo knowing his secret because he literally was dying to try and tell her. One thing was done at least and she wasn't running away so it was a good sign. Well, he hoped she would still be okay once he would tell her his whole story.

\- And you know – she added – I noticed the way Lucas was squirming when I was walking in like he has been hiding something. How long did he know?

He heard her accusing tone. He melted a bit on the couch.

\- In my defense, I never told him. I mean, not on my own. It was against my will. He witnessed me die.

Jo folded her arms

\- What did you do again?

Henry remembered that day like it was yesterday like many of his deaths but this one was probably the cherry on top of the ridiculous one, he wasn't sure Jo wasn't going to burst into laughter. He pursed his lips in a fine line.

\- Well… I must say, it is ridiculous. I had stupid deaths before but that one probably beat them all. Remember that sword we found in that man's chest in one of our cases?

Jo nodded

\- It appears the sword came back to me for whatever reason, so I was going to put it on top of the cabinet in my office. Because it looked nice and no one needed it as evidence. It was an antique sword, so I figured it would look good as a piece of art in my office.

Jo felt what was coming and started squirming on the couch, biting her lips to refrain the laugh.

\- And I was standing on a ladder to do so. I was alone in my office, my morgue was clear except for Lucas who burst the door open and yelled he had something to show me and he scared me. I fell off the ladder, the sword wasn't in the cabinet yet so I got it on the chest and my death was quick and I only heard Lucas mumbling "ohmygodohmygod"

Henry imitated exactly how he pictured Lucas doing so. Jo tried not to laugh, but it started to become harder.

\- So, I came back like one hour later and he was still standing in my office, I don't know how he managed not to move by the time I was gone and I walked to him and told him I didn't know how to explain that. You know what he said?

Jo laughed

\- Let me guess, knowing Lucas, he probably told you something like it was awesome and you should do it again?

Henry nodded

\- Pretty much!

Jo couldn't control herself and laugh way louder than she should have. Henry let her do. When he thought about it, he knew that death was stupid and Abe never missed the occasion to tease him about it.

\- So, I had no other option but to tell him the truth. But there are still some things he doesn't know yet… Things that I'm going to share with you if you're ready to hear my story now that you know the truth.

She looked at him straight in the eye and smiled, squeezing his hands

\- So, it's all true? Are you really immortal?

\- I am… I wish I wasn't but…

She popped her elbow on his chest

\- If you weren't, I would never have the chance to meet you and… And fall in love again, something I thought would never ever be possible after Sean.

A smile crossed Henry's lips, and he devoured her with eyes full of love. He moved closer to her face and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

\- I'm glad you are a part of my everlasting life, Jo. I, also never thought I would fall in love again but here I am… I love you, Jo, I loved you since day one and I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier, it was just…

\- Complicated? – she finished

He nodded

\- It was for me too – she replied with a smile – but it doesn't matter now. I love you too, I did from day one too.

Henry leaned his forehead against hers, and they could read their mutual feelings in each other's eyes.

They spoke for about two hours. Henry shared with her his whole story. His real birth date, his father, the Empress of Africa, his first death, Nora, Abigail and Abe, everything. He didn't miss out any detail.

Once his story done, he felt like a burden just lifted off his shoulders. He was finally free, he wasn't hiding anything from her anymore and they were in love. A bright new future was expecting him and he knew he would enjoy every bit of them.

\- You're the only one that ever made me feel so alive for the past 30 years. And thank you for that. I hope our relationship will last as long as it can.

Jo climbed on his lap and whispered on his lips

\- I'm sure it will! You and I are meant to be and I'm not immortal but I promise you forever and I'll try to hold on to it.

They looked at each other and they knew nothing could stop them anymore. They would come back to Manhattan, oh yes, they would but only after consuming that love they have been waiting for.

Jo slowly crashed her lips on Henry's and they slowly removed each other's clothes, just like the way they did the night before.

Once they found themselves shirtless, Jo stood up and held up a hand for him.

\- Let's take it upstairs.

Once near the bed, Henry stood behind Jo, staring at her reflection in the mirror in front of her as he gently kissed at her neck and gently undid the strap of her bra revealing what he has seen the night before, her beautiful and firm breast and they both could see in the reflection, a taste of what was to come.

His eyes were all over her exposed skin looking at her up and down; wanting her with a desire, she had not yet seen from him.

He turned her toward him and gave her a slow sweet kiss on the lips while his hands traveled down from her shoulders to her breast, to finally rest on her panties. He licked his lips and slowly removed them from her legs as she felt herself trembling, and got a hold of his hair to steady her balance.

Their eyes never left the other. She enjoyed watching his expression. On his face she saw disbelief, inquisitiveness, excitement, and lust; his eyes were asking what his lips were afraid to say. She saw this but said nothing. She was trembling with nervous sexual energy.

His eyes involuntarily darted toward every contour and curve of her exposed body. She stood still, watching him watch her…feeling herself liquefying with each silent passing of his gaze.

Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and Henry lifted her up and slowly put her down on the bed.

She helped him out by removing the rest of his undies and his warm body met her and she gasped at the feeling inside of her. She closed her eyes and they shared intense and hot kisses, along with the sweet moans they both made.

Waves of intense pleasure flowed through Jo's body from between her legs invading her soul. Lying there, head deep in the pillow her body aching for more. Jo dug her nails into his back as his tongue met hers. With each long scratch, he moaned and met her with each thrust as her body moved upward and backward with each movement.

After a while, their bodies shook, tensed and relaxed as the electrifying thrill of them approaching climax ran through their entire beings.

Jo grasped the sheet into a thin ball and they both felt the contractions of their orgasm squeezing them and holding within their depths. Henry finally let go with a loud and sweet moan and they held on to each other sweaty bodies.

Jo kissed him deeply on the lips as the last waves of pleasure slowly left and caught both their breath.

Henry moved his head to her breast, still unable to catch a normal breath. Jo slowly stroke his brown curls and kissed his forehead.

\- Are you okay, Henry?

He raised his eyes to meet hers and smiled widely

\- I have never been better! It was marvelous.

She was glad to hear, especially as a 200-year-old man, she could say he really had some tricks.

They remained entangled in their embrace. And that's how it would be, this was it, this was their relationship. The one and only, that was meant to last… Forever.

* * *

 **Author's note:** ** _Lucas finding out like that has been inspired by one comic on Tumblr. I found this hilarious so I've decided to use it for that story and this will probably remain my headcanon from now._**

 ** _I always thought Jo suspected Henry's secret, I mean she's not dumb and he's really not subtle with her. It's maybe a crazy idea but pretty sure she does suspect it, everything is right in front of her, but she's way too polite to say something and rather let Henry talks to her out of it._**

 ** _And sorry I didn't want to repeat Henry's whole story, we all know about it lol._**


End file.
